The Tale of Two Brothers
by sparklespepper
Summary: An alternative version of Super Paper Mario; Mario is the famous hero of the Mushroom Kingdom while Luigi is the most faithful minion and the adoptive son of the villain known as Count Bleck. Soon after the creation of the Void, the two cross each other's paths and are thrown into a adventure full of mystery, secrets, and lies.
1. Prologue

**Author's Note: **

This is a story I had start a year ago and never posted up.

It's an alternative version of Super Paper Mario where the Mario Brothers are separated as babies and reunited later as adults. This story was inspired by **_DarkFoxKit'_**s _Super Paper Mario: Luigi's Tale_. Most of it is going to focus around Luigi and what he did while Mario and the others were collecting the Pure Hearts.

...

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything but the story idea.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1: <strong>  
><strong>Prologue<strong>

* * *

><p>...<p>

This is a story about two brothers,

Twin brothers to be exact

Separated near birth,

Reunited as young adults

When all worlds were in danger

To become well-known heroes

**...**

A long, long time ago...

First began the story about Baby Mario and Yoshi.

A stock hurries across the dusk, pre-dawn sky.

In his bill, he supports a pair of twins.

One wore a red hat with an "M" on it,

The other wore a green hat with an "L".

They both were sleeping peacefully,

As the stock carry them home to their parents.

Suddenly, a shadow appears in a gap between the clouds

And races towards the stock with blinding speed.

"**SCREEEEEEECCCHHH!"** It yelled.

**"THE BABIES ARE MINE!"**

WOW! goes the stock,

As it was left spinning in a circle.

Snatching only one baby, the creature soon vanishes

Into the darkness from whence it came.

The second baby falling undetected towards the open sea...

**...**

Back with the creature,

The other baby was squirming vicariously

After waking up and finding his twin missing.

The creature pays little attention to the baby's constant movement

And flew as fast as he can

He didn't notice the baby was slipping from the sack.

And he was flying too fast to notice the baby falling undetected towards the forest ground…

...

Meanwhile, here is Yoshi's Island, home to all Yoshies.

It's was a lovely summer day, and Yoshi was taking a walk.

Suddenly, a baby drops onto his back.

It was the baby wearing a red cap.

The baby seems fine. This is very fortunate!

The little boy could have fallen on a dangerously hard surface.

Or worse, drown in the open sea.

The green dinosaur soon turned puzzled.

What was a baby doing so far up, and how did he get this far?

Yoshi decides to talk to his friends.

Maybe they can help him with his problem.

**...**

"**AAAARRRRRRRKKKKKK!"**

Kamek, the evil Magikoopa, and kidnapper of the baby,

Quickly dispatch his toodies when he discovered that he didn't have any of the two babies.

Yoshi heads leisurely back to the other Yoshies,

Unaware of the danger at hand

Kamek's forces are actively searching the island.

**...**

Sometime later, Yoshi and his friends gathered around the red-hated baby

To discuss the mysterious occurrence

They are all in an uproar over the baby that fell from the sky.

Suddenly, the baby started to squirm and babble excitedly.

Wait! The baby seems to know where he wants to go...

Everyone fell silent and turn their attention to the baby.

The bond between the twins informs each of them where the other one was.

Yoshi seem to understand the baby's idea,

So he places him back on his saddle.

The Yoshies decided to carry the baby to his destination via a relay system.

And that begin the adventure for the Yoshies and Baby Mario.

**...**

Deep inside a dark forest

The sound of a baby crying filled the forest area.

The other baby, the baby with the green hat, was crying his little heart out.

Unbelievably, the little baby had somehow survived the terrible fall from sky.

In spite of that, he was alone in a mysterious forest with no way to get back to his twin.

Suddenly, there was a noise from nearby.

"...Do you hear that?"

"It sounds like a baby is crying."

There was some mumbling from some voices then the sound of something approaching.

In the darkness of the forest, two figures appeared.

"It is a baby!"

The voice sounded female.

"But what is a baby doing all the way out here?"

"Perhaps...the same reason we're here." said the other.

This one sounded male.

The green hated baby, who we know as Luigi, continue to cry until he was lift into the arms of a blue man.

His cries soften into sniffles when he looks into the man's glowing red-eye and monocle.

"Bleh, heh, heh. Perhaps, little one, you will prove useful to me in a later date."

The man took hold of Baby Luigi in one hand and wraps him protectively in his white cape.

"Come, Nastasia, I do believe we found what we've been looking for."

With a nod from the woman, they both disappeared

From the forest and the world with Baby Luigi in tow

As the years pass the bond shared between the brothers begin to fade

But it never cease to extinction.

And thus began the story of the Two Brothers.

...


	2. The Beginning

...

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything but the story idea.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2:<br>The Beginning**

* * *

><p>...<p>

The sun had risen and hung itself in the sky over the peaceful Mushroom Kingdom. Its morning rays gleamed off the small town of Toad Town. Walking down a road that was just outside of the small town, was a young man, age 23, carrying some bags in his hands from some early morning grocery shopping.

This man was a pudgy young man with brown hair, light blue eyes, a brown mustache, who wore a red long-sleeve shirt, white gloves, blue overalls, brown work shoes and was 5 feet, 1 inch tall. On top of his head, the man proudly wears a red, trade-mark cap with a 'M' crest which he had since he was a baby boy.

This man ...was Mario, the hero of the Mushroom Kingdom.

Once Mario was in front of the door to his small yet cozy house just outside of Toad Town, he enters the home and made his way to the kitchen. He place his bags on the table and started putting them away, taking note of the pile of dirty dishes building up in the sink.

"I should get to those done next." he said "And the laundry too. I'm already on my last pair of overalls."

You see, being a big star hero wasn't as easy as it looks, folks. Between going off to save the princess or the whole Mushroom Kingdom, Mario hardly has any time for himself, much less the house. Mario had to get up extra early today to get his shopping done or he probably wouldn't have had time to do it later.

"But before I do, I'll have some tea."

Taking out his tea-pot, Mario prepare himself some tea. Within six minutes, the tea-pot was whistling and Mario pull out his favorite red mug. Turning off the oven, Mario move the tea-pot to the center of his kitchen table and pour himself some tea before sitting down in a chair. He blew into his red cup, in an attempt to cool it down before taking a nice long sip. He exhales softly, taking in the sweetness of the tea.

"Nice and sweet; I made a good bunch today." He sighs and looks at the empty chair in front of him. "Just wish I had someone to share it with."

One thing Mario likes about being a hero is that it keeps him away from his always empty home. Sure, he could do pretty much anything he wants in the comfort of his own home. But privacy was a small price to pay for some companionship.

Growing up as a single child, Mario had always felt like he was alone and missing something, or someone, important in his life. He would always ask his parents about this feeling, but whenever he did they will get very sad and say that they would tell him when he's older. But they never got the chance to tell him due to the fact that they had passed away before Mario could turn ten. Since then, he was left with an empty void inside him with no one to tell him why.

He would try to fill that void by making lot of new friends. It helps, most of time. But now, he was alone again and the idea of having a roommate was sounding more and more appealing to him. He had always enjoyed having a companion or two in his adventures, so why not rent his home out to someone who needs one.

"Hmm, this peaceful day is starting to get a little boring." said Mario. "Maybe I should visit Mushroom Castle, just for a quick visit. It's been a while so I'm sure the princess will be glad I came for a visit."

Making his mind up, Mario decide to see how the princess was faring. He drank the rest of the tea in his mug before setting off towards his door. "I can always finish my chores when I get back."

Stepping out of his house, Mario was immediately hit by that bright yellow sun. There was barely a cloud in the sky and everything seems so peaceful. Mario took in a deep breath, taking in that warm crispy air..."Yup today is going to be a good day."

At least, that's what Mario thinks.

"M-M-M-M-M-Mario! HELP!" went a high-pitch voice.

Mario blinked a few times, looking over his front poach. The source of that voice happens to be a Toad, one of many that all looked the same, and he was coming right at him.

"Toad?" he question, meeting the toad halfway. "Toad, what's wrong? What happened?"

The little Toad's face was white and terrified, and he was sweating as he skidded to a halt in front of the hero. "M-M-M-M-Mario! Th-Th-Thank goodness!"

"What's wrong Toad? Why are you so crazy?"

"It's sh-sh-sh-sh-shocking..." said Toad."Mushroom Kingdom...RAIDED! Princess Peach...STOLEN!"

Mario jumped in surprise. "What?! Why, that's ridiculous! Who would do such a thing?"

An idea popped inside Mario's head. Who would kidnap the Princess, he asks? Why, the only being that would kidnap the Princess Peach on a regular basis.

"Wait a second...yeah, I think I got it! This must be the work of that guy. That bad guy (well, more like Koopa)… Bowser!"

**_'Looks like I'll have to do my chores another day.'_** he thought before addressing the toad. "Don't worry, Toad. I'll just sneak into that Koopa's castle and rescue Princess Peach."

With that said, Mario jumped over the little toad and headed straight to Bowser's Castle. From the distance, he can faintly hear the toad squeak,

"We're counting on you, Super... Mario!"

**XXXX**

* * *

><p><strong>XXXX<strong>

Somewhere in a realm full of darkness, there stood a large black castle. From one of its many windows, a young man around the age 23 stood by it. His head was resting in his arms as his light blue eyes stared blankly into the darkness.

This man was a tall young man with brown hair, light blue eyes, a smooth brown mustache, who wore a green long-sleeve shirt, dark grey gloves, dark blue pants, black shoes and was 5 feet, 6 inches tall. On top of his head, was a neatly place trade-mark green cap with an "L" crest he had since he was a baby, or so he been told.

This man... was Luigi, one of the inhabitants living within this castle.

Suddenly, the sound of someone teleporting filled the area. The young man turns to address whoever it was that enter, or rather teleported, into his room. The person who appeared was a rather peculiar looking jester who was floating in mid-air.

"Ah, there you are, my friend. Nastasia was looking for you." said the jester. "What are you doing here? We're about to start on the Count's plans."

Luigi stood up from the chair he was sitting on and rub his left arm in a nervous manner.

"I-I'm sorry, Dimentio. But I decided not to take part in it" he said shyly.

The jester tilts his head in questionable manner. "You don't? Why not? You do know how important this is to the Count, do you?"

Luigi looked down on the ground, feeling ashamed. "Of course I do. I own him my life, remember? I'll do anything he tells me to do if only it will satisfy him." he looks back up to the jester. "That's why I decided not to participate. I didn't want to be the one to mess it all up."

"Ah, my dear Luigi; you worry too much. Like a student worrying over his final exams." The jester landed right next to him when he saw a small smile on his face. "Luigi, my friend, I have known you ever since our dear Count first brought you home in diapers, and I have been honored to be your best friend for nearly the past ten years. Now, as your friend, it is my job to tell you that you will not be the one to stumble over the Count's plans. Not now, not ever."

Luigi smile warmly at the jester's words. He was very grateful to have such an interesting friend, even if he doesn't believe him half the time. "Thanks, Dim. You always know how to cheer me up."

The jester bowed to his longtime friend. "As the pleaser of crowds, it brings me great joy to bring you happiness, my dear friend."

With a slight jump, he was floating in the air once again. "Nevertheless, I still think you should reconsider your decision to take part. Your assistance would have been a great asset to us."

"You opinion is duly noted."

"Very well, I will inform Nastasia of your decision then. Ciao for now, Luigi"

After saying his goodbyes, the pleaser of crowds teleported out of the room, leaving Luigi alone in his room once more.

"L-ater Dimentio"

With the jester gone, Luigi turns his attention to his room. The room wasn't that big, but it was big enough for him. There wasn't much things in it either, just the essential; a bed, a night stand, a new drawers, a walk-in closet with a full-length mirror inside, and a private bathroom.

Sitting on his bed, Luigi began to stretch his arms and let out a tired yawn. "A little nap wouldn't hurt anyone." he said.

Turning his body straight on the bed, he places his head on his pillow, only to recoil it from something hard. Confused, he places his hand under the pillow to search for the hard subject. Once found, he pulls out a homemade toy robot that looked like himself.

"Oh, there you are Brobot. I was looking for you." he said.

Brobot was the closest thing Luigi had to a brother. As a small child, he could briefly remember feeling a spiritual connection of some kind. As he grew, he felt like he needed a physical object to go with that connection. So, at the age of 6, he created a makeshift toy robot he called Brobot to help fill that void.

Brobot had been a great substitute growing up. He was the brother and best friend Luigi was missing as a child. He lasted just long enough for him to become best friends with Dimentio at the age of 12. Even when he grew out of him, he still kept the little robot around. Brobot meant a lot to him. He was one of the very few remainders of his childhood after all.

A smile appears on Luigi's face. He can still remember the make-believe game he would play with his small robot brother. In the game, Luigi would always play this one role; the role of a hero. A hero he liked to call**_ 'The Green Thunder'_**. Brobot would either play the villain or his most faithful sidekick, depending on how they were playing. He sighs and let his head fall back on his soft pillow.

"So, our dear Count has finally started on his plans, the one about the Chaos Heart thing he always talks about. It's a good thing I decided not to go, or else I would have screw things up for him." Not only was Brobot a great brother and friend, but he was also a great figure for Luigi to talk to when he was alone and still is.

Luigi paused from his one-side ranking to think over his thoughts. "You know, this is a perfect time to visit other dimensions. I would go with the others, but...I can't travel through dimensions, or teleport for that reason."

For most of his childhood, all Luigi has ever known was the castle. It wasn't until he had turned 18 that he was allowed to leave the castle and visit other worlds; other, more colorful worlds. But each time he does leave, he would need someone to come with him since he couldn't flip through dimensions or teleport like some of the other castle inhabitants.

"But hey, maybe Dimentio will come with me, once the Count finishes creating the Chaos Heart of course." Dimentio wasn't just Luigi's best friend. He was also his main source of transportation when he needed a break from Castle Bleck. "That crazy jester will do anything just to keep a smile on my face."

Luigi yawn again and place Brobot beside him on the bed. "I pray the Count will succeed on his mission. He really put a lot of time and effort into his plans. I would hate to see it all go down to waste." He yarn once more and shook his head. "Why am I such a worry wort? Of course, the Count will succeed." He turned on his side and closes his eyes, sleep finally getting to him.

"After all, he is the chosen executor of the Dark Prognosticus."

...

* * *

><p><strong>Ending Note:<strong>

I still have another story, Dating the Enemy, I'm presently working on and I'll like to finish that before I can completely focus on this one. So until that's done, update for this story are going to be weeks in between.

...

Review Please :)


	3. The Start of an New Adventure

**Author's Note:**

Here's one more chapter.

...

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything but the story idea.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3:<br>The Start of an New Advanture  
><strong>

* * *

><p>...<p>

Luigi began to stir from his sleep slowly. He opened his eyes half way to reveal his vision was still blurry. He blinked several times until his vision cleared. As he laid there, his mind trailed off to the dream he just had moments ago. The dream he had been basically the same dream he been having for the last several months.

In his dream, he was heading towards a dark castle found rising out of a lake of lava. The castle he was heading towards looked scary beyond reason. But even so, he continue headed straight for that castle.

However, when he gets a glance of himself at a reflection, he saw that it wasn't himself headed towards the castle. No, he saw a man, familiar-looking to himself, dress like a plumber with a red cap identical to his own. Luigi didn't know who this man was and yet he was looking through his similar blue eyes. At the same time, he felt like he knew him from somewhere with a look of bravely and determination that Luigi can't help but admire.

He continues to watch through the eyes of this man. He couldn't hear any noise or sound the man would make when he hit or got hit by something, but he rarely complains about it. Watching the things that this man goes through and the enemies that he fights were always enough to satisfy him until everything started going black.

When his vision return, the scene shows himself (as the plumber man of course) surrounded by an army of turtle-like and brown mushroom-shaped creatures. A quick trip to the library taught Luigi that these creatures were called Koopas and Goombas.

Not only that, he was also facing against the largest Koopa he ever seen. That the sight of that furious fire-breathing beast, Luigi was always left shaking in his boots. But not for the plumber in red; he stood bravely against the Koopa monster and his army.

Luigi continues to watch with great interest, part of him was hoping to see the two faced off in what he was sure to be a furious battle; the other part of him hope the man will be safe and careful; even he did won countless battles against this fire turtle beast.

However, the battle between them never happen because suddenly, a beautiful blonde woman appeared above them; the same woman the plumber man he was looking through would nearly always rescues. She had a crown top of her head so he can only guess that she was from a royal family.

From his point of view, she seems to be imprisoned inside a magical box of some kind. At that point, he knew the plumber in red would have to rescue her like he always does. But before he could see anything else, the scene begins to fade once more as he starts to stir from his slumber.

"Every time, it's the same thing." he mumbled. "Whether it be the man, the woman, and that Koopa monster, or just the man in general."

He let out a large yawn, covering his mouth with one hand, stretching the other in the air. "I'm sure it was nothing but a just silly dream but..."

He stood up from his bed, rubbing the sleep from his eyes. "Still, something about him seems familiar; whether he's fighting a giant Koopa monster or not. Have I seen him before?"

He cross his legs and place a hand on his chin, trying to remember. "No, I'm sure I would have him remember if I did. So far, I only remember seeing him in my dreams. Hmm..."

Suddenly, the door to his room burst open, breaking him from his thoughts with the loud voice of an angry woman.

"Luigi! What is the meaning of this?"

Luigi jumped from surprise and stumbled over the edge of his bed. Unfortunately for him, he wasn't a well-balance man so he ended up landing face first on the floor. He let out a small painfully grunt as he heard the sound of someone's heels approaching him. He looked up to the source of that sudden outburst. A pink-haired woman dress like a secretary with glasses stood over him with a disappointed scowl.

"N-Nastasia!"

Luigi quickly stumbled to get back on his own two feet. Once up, he stood up straight for her. He could tell she was upset with him, probably because of his decision, so the very least he could do was be on his best behavior.

"Luigi," she started. "I have heard from Dimentio that you have decided not to take part in Count's Bleck's plan? Is this true?"

Luigi bows his head, avoiding eye contact. "Yes, Ma'am"

"And why is that?"

"Because..." He hesitant. "Because I didn't want to be the one to screw it all up"

"And where did you get that idea?"

Luigi made no reply. Nastasia sigh.

"Luigi... Look at me."

However, Luigi chose to ignore it and continue to stare at the floor. Nastasia place a hand on his chin and force him to look at her. It was then he saw her stern expression have softened.

"Luigi, you shouldn't think so lowly of yourself. I admit you're too clumsy for your own good and a bit more timid than we would like, but you're also smart and quite skillful when you put your mind into it."

Nastasia gave him a warm smile and place a hand on his shoulder. "You may be the most questionable minion among us, but deep down you're one of Count Bleck's more promising minions."

Luigi smile at her words. It was true he was the most timid one out of whole group, kind-hearted even. He was clumsy, self-conscious, and a bit of a coward (which he wouldn't admit out loud). He also tends to be cautious, worries constantly over things, and at some point holds some low self-esteem. But underneath it all was a brave, extremely loyal, courageous man who was willing to come to the aid of his Count.

"Thank you, Nastasia." said Luigi.

Nastasia was known to be sort of strict around the castle, but deep down she did care about them all, Luigi especially. She saw him as her shy, little nephew as Luigi saw her as his strict, lovable aunt.

She nodded, adjusting her glasses. "Now, um, the Count is holding a meeting in a few hours. While we're there, I expect you to be a good boy, 'K?"

Luigi nodded. "Yes, ma'am"

"Alright then"

Nastasia turn to exit the room but Luigi stopped her.

"Nastasia, wait!"

She pauses and turned back to him, adjusting her glasses. "What is it?"

Luigi hesitated a bit, shyness getting the best of him. He wanted to tell her about the dreams he been having lately, but decided against it. "Um, by any chance, can I...make a quick trip to Flipside? I need a few things from the store."

Nastasia raise an eyebrow. She knew Luigi was hiding something but decides to let it slide for now. "Depends; you should ask Count Bleck for permission."

"Right, thank you."

Nastasia nodded and exit the room. Once she was gone, Luigi sighs and sat back down on his bed. He took Brobot from where he lay on the bed and held him in his hands.

"It looks like I don't have much of a choice in this, Brobot. I'll have to be there for when the Count needs me...if he ever needs me. So it's best that I get ready."

He stood up and began to get his things in order. Once he got everything he needed, he fixes his bed (since he was a bit of a neat-freak) and gently place Brobot on his fluff pillow.

"I'll be back soon, Bro." he said, heading outside his room and into the rest of the castle to find his Count.

Castle Bleck was huge. It would take Luigi a while to find Count Bleck. Lucky for him, he knows where the Count tends to hang out the most, the closest being his room. Deciding to try there first, he headed straight to the Count's room which was in the same hall as everyone else. About half way there, he spotted Count Bleck heading towards his direction.

"Ah, there you are Luigi. Count Bleck was concern when he heard you didn't want to be part of Count Bleck's plan."

Over the years, the Count and Luigi had formed a rather special bond; one that others might say it was a mix bond between a mentor/student and a parent/child. To Luigi, Count Bleck was more than just his Count; he was his father. And secretly, the Count would say the same about Luigi being his son.

Luigi bowed to him as a sign of greeting and apology. "I'm sorry, my Count I was worry that I might get in the way of your plans. Dimentio and Nastasia manage to tell me otherwise."

"Ah yes, very good. It pleases Count Bleck to see he can still count on you, Luigi"

Luigi nodded before gasping at the object in the Count's hand. "M-my Count...is that the...?"

Count Bleck nodded. "Yes, it is, dear Luigi. This is what called forth The Void... The Chaos Heart"

Luigi stared in amazement at the ancient black heart. It was almost like... it wanted him to just... touch it. But he knows he shouldn't. It belongs to the Count, and the Count alone. No one else should be allowed to touch, not even him.

"Wow." said Luigi. "Count Bleck, truly you are the one worthy of the Heart's power."

The Count nods. "Count Bleck thanks you for your comment; Luigi. Count Bleck always knew you would become a loyal minion ever since Count Bleck took you in."

"If we talking stories about Luigi in diapers, then I too would love to take part in the conversation"

Luigi jumped slightly from the surprising voice. The sound of magic filled the air and there appeared the jester.

"Dimentio!" said Luigi. "What are you doing here?"

The Master of Dimensions descended from the air until his feet touch the ground. "I was nothing but a fly on the wall when I heard you were taking a trip to Flipside so I came looking for you. When I heard Count Bleck was telling stories about you, I just had to join in like a giddy school girl talking about a cute boy with her friends."

Luigi felt his face heating up as he tilts his cap over his face, trying to hide his embarrassment. Thankfully, the Count comes to his aid.

"Count Bleck approves of this trip and was just showing Luigi here the Chaos Heart before he goes."

Luigi gave the Count a grateful smile as the jester redirects his attention from him to the Count.

"Ah, yes. The Chaos Heart, the very tool that we would use to rid the universe of these recent worlds and create new ones. My Count, I am oh so glad to be part of it." Dimentio bows.

"So...we better get going. I don't want Nastasia to be mad that him for being late." said Luigi. He moves a safe distance away from the Count so Dimentio could teleport him to Flipside. He smile and gave a temporary wave. "Have a good day, my Count. I promise I'll be back soon."

"Very well, Count Bleck wishes you a good time shopping."

With a snap of the jester's finger, Luigi disappeared from their sight.

"I best be off as well." said Dimentio. "Ciao for now, good Count."

With that, the jester disappeared as well, leaving the Count alone with the Chaos Heart.

_**XXX**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>XXX<strong>_

"...rio..."

The sound of someone one's voice, a female, begins to stir Mario from his subconscious.

"...Mario..."

Wait a minute….

That voice…

It was calling his name…

With his head throbbing, Mario slowly opens his eyes to come face to face with a rainbow butterfly. Blinking his eyes a few time, Mario made the move to sit up, almost falling on his own two feet before he was finally balance. He looked around; taking note that he was still in Bowser's castle. However, the place was deserted.

"Are you awake?"

Mario turns to the source of that voice, the butterfly, and nodded slowly.

"Yeah, I am." He said. "Who are you?"

"My name is Tippi." said the butterfly. "I am what is known as a Pixl...a sort of fairy..."

"A fairy, uh?" said Mario.

"Mario...I came to find you..."

"Really?" said Mario getting tense.

"I am no enemy..." she said."You met Count Bleck...and he captured a princess and an evil king...Is that not so?"

Mario calm down at her words. Now that he thinks about it, the last thing he did remember was entering Bowser's castle through an open gate and confronting the koopa right there and then, only to found out that he didn't have the princess and some guy calling himself Count Bleck in the third-person had captured her instead. He nods to her question.

"Then that means Count Bleck is even now beginning to form The Void...We haven't much time...You must come with me...Yes, if your friends are to be saved, you must come..."

Before Mario could reply, a strange square box formed around him.

"Let us go..."

In a blink of eye, both Mario and the butterfly pixl, Tippi, were gone.

...

* * *

><p>...<p>

Review Please :)


	4. The Meeting

...

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything but the story idea.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 4:<br>The Meeting  
><strong>

* * *

><p>...<p>

On top of a white pillar, in an unknown location, Mario reappeared with the pixl Tippi in tow. Mario looked around at the sudden change of scenery as a blue-hooded old man with a very long mustache approach them.

"Oh ho! Well, well, well... Back so soon, Tippi?" said the long mustache man. "And who might this be? Red shirt, blue overalls, and a magnificent 'stache! Tippi, you have truly outdone yourself..."

"He matches the description of the hero in the Light Prognosticus perfectly..." said Tippi."And his name is Mario..."

Mario blinked in confusion, where they talking about him?

"I welcome you, Mario! This is the town of Flipside. You have come far from the Mushroom Kingdom of your dimension..." said the blue-hooded man. "Of course, our fair Flipside is in no dimension at all! No! It is BETWEEN dimensions!"

"Between dimensions?" said a confuse Mario. "Ok, back up a minute, who are you again?"

"My name? Merlon! I am a descendant of the Ancients who created this town. I busy myself studying musty, ancient texts to forestall the end of all worlds!"

"Okay, what's that?"

"Ahh... You want to know about the end of all worlds? What's happening, you ask? So Tippi has not yet told you, I gather... Well then Mario, the answer just hangs above you."

Mario blinked in confusion before looking up to the sky. Everything seems normal except for that the small purple-black thing.

"Do you see the gathering darkness in the sky?"

"Yeah, what is that?"

"It is a hole in the very dimensional fabric of space! Such a strange phenomenon..." explain Melron. "Is it near or far? None knows. It may appear small now, but it will only grow. And in the end, it will swallow all existence... All worlds, all dimensions... This void was created by our enemy, Count Bleck, who wields the Dark Prognosticus."

_""A fair and lovely princess...A furious monster king... The union of these two will call forth the Chaos Heart, the consumer of worlds...And the Chaos Heart will ravage the sky, and so bring forth The Void."_" quoted Tippi.

"Yes...The passage Tippi just quoted is from the Light Prognosticus of my ancestors." said Melron. "The book also says this:_ "The Void will swallow all...Naught can stop it...unless the one protected by the dark power is destroyed. The hero with the power of the eight Pure Hearts will rise to this task."..._So it is written."

Merlon dug through this robe and pull out a glowing heart object. Mario jumped at the sight of it.

"This is one of the eight Pure Hearts" said Melron. "You are surely the hero spoken of in the pages of the Light Prognosticus. You are the only one who can defeat Count Bleck and save all worlds! Mario!"

He turns to the red-hated hero and offers the Pure Heart to him. "Take this and save all worlds from destruction!"

Mario took a deep breath and said, "I will!"

"Excellent!" cried Merlon. "You truly are the hero of the book of legend! My eyes never deceive! So (ahem)... Mario, our brave hero! Take... THIS!"

Merlon gave - or in Mario's case, thrust - the Pure Heart into Mario's possession, making him that much closing to saving all worlds.

"Now, great hero Mario... Your first task awaits. You must take this Pure Heart...You must place it in the Heart Pillar in this town." said Melron. "Tippi will lead you there. Return to me when you are through with this task!"

"This way..." said Tippi, as she started to lead the way.

...

* * *

><p>...<p>

Flipside; a not so normal city where not so normal people spend their not so busy lives. Flipside was definitely an odd town; irregular compared to most places. It had a whole new style of its own and, most importantly, it was peaceful.

"Have a gooooood day!" said Howzit, Flipside's local shopkeeper.

"Thanks again." said Luigi as he exits Howzit's store.

Luigi doesn't usually do his shopping in Flipside. He usually goes to its mirrored counterpart, Flopside, since it was closer to the Castle. However, there were some things that he just couldn't found in Flopside that he had to go down to Flipside instead.

Stopping in front of the store, Luigi set his bags on the floor and took a glance at the time. The meeting with Count Bleck will be starting soon, but Luigi wasn't worry. Usually, these types of meetings involved the Count and his minions. Unless the situation involve everybody in the castle, then it'll be called a 'family meeting' instead.

Now, that doesn't mean that Luigi wasn't a minion, which he was. It was just that he wasn't an 'official' minion; meaning that he wasn't on the same level as the others. The others were more skillful and experience than he was, that you might just call them the "Elites" with Luigi, the minion-in-training, as the "Rookie". As great of a fighter he was, he still needed some experience under his belt before the Count could even think about sending him out on such dangerous missions.

Unlike the rest of minions, Luigi didn't have any special abilities or powers he could use to defend himself. He did see his mechanical talents to be some sort of gift, but not something he could use in a real fight. Other than that, he couldn't see anything else that could be useful, making him - in his point of view - the weakest member on the team.

Luigi sighs. He shouldn't be thinking about how low his minion status was. He should be preparing for whatever the Count might have in store for him. Which was why he needs to go to the store in the first place; to buy some such needed supplies for a project he had worked on for a while now.

"Besides," he said, taking his bags in his hands and continue walking. "It's been such a nice day today, there's hardly a cloud in the sky."

Looking up, Luigi's statement was proven correct. There were no sign of any clouds in the sky, never did and never will be. But there was a small, black hole in the middle of it.

"Huh?" went Luigi when he first saw it. He didn't notice it at first. But now that he did, a few thoughts went through his head.

**_'What was that?... When did it appeared?... Was that The Void? The thing that Count Bleck was talking about? The one that will devour worlds?'_**

As scary as that thought was, Luigi force himself not to worry so much. The Void was still small and didn't seem to be doing much of anything now. He sure was glad he decided to do some shopping now. He didn't want to get caught in that thing when the world starts to disappear. And besides, even if it does start getting bigger, he was sure the Count would save him from getting sucked in.

A ping of sadness filled his heart. It's too bad he couldn't say the same thing about Flipside. What a shame. The town seemed peaceful but it doesn't look like it was peaceful enough to be spare. After all, The Void was only going to devoid worlds that are impure, tainted with evil.

**_'At least, that's what the Count told me.' _**he thought. **_'Ah well, maybe later I could stop by that Sweet Smiles Café on the first floor. I could go for a drink... And maybe something to eat, too.'_**

Luigi was so absorbed in his thoughts of food that he didn't notice that a certain man with a certain red cap had step out of the white elevator and into his path of walk. He didn't notice until he had practically collided into him. The man he bumped into was still standing while Luigi, being the klutz that he was, had stumble over himself and fallen back on his bottom. Even his favorite green hat had fallen off his head. He let out a frustrated sigh at the sound of his bags hitting the floor and falling out of the bag. His only hope was that nothing was broken.

"Opps, sorry,"

Luigi shook his head. "No, it's my fault. I should have watched were I... was..."

When Luigi looked up he completely pause. The man looked down at Luigi when he stopped mid-way, his face showing confusion and concern.

"Are you alright?" He asked.

However, Luigi didn't answer. His mind had completely frozen over. He couldn't believe it. This couldn't be real. This has to be another dream. Yes, of course! That must be it, a dream! He must have fallen over, bump his head on something real hard, and now he was dreaming. That was the only logical explanation.

Unfortunately for Luigi, it was not likely. It was real and it was looking right at him with the same blue eyes he was remembered looking through. Standing over him was no dream, but the man in red.

Luigi continues to stare, a terrified look on his face. All thoughts of food he had moments ago were gone and was replaced by the feeling of nausea. There, right in front of him, was the plumber man he was always looking through in his dreams. The same dream plumber that would always rescue the same dream woman from the same giant fire-breathing dream koopa. Only this time, it was real. Luigi felt himself shaking, either from fear or excitement, he didn't know. It could be both.

"Hey, buddy, are you okay?" the man asked, taking full note of Luigi's expression.

Luigi was getting a lot of mix feelings about this. He had two different instincts for this situation; stay and talk or run and get as far away from that man as possible. Luigi was best known for the latter one. Quickly, he stumbles to his knees and gather his things on the floor, not even caring if they were broken or not.

"I-I-I'm fine." Luigi replies. "I-I-I just...have to go."

"Oh... Well then, do you need any help?"

The man knee down to help, but Luigi refuses his offer.

"N-no, no, I got it." Just as Luigi got the rest of his things, he stumble back on feet, place his hat back on top of his head and quickly flee the area.

"Sorry for bothering you!"

"Wait, I-"

But before the man can get a sentence in, Luigi was already on gone.

_**~XXX~**_

Mario couldn't really place it, but he felt like he knew the green guy that bump into him. The poor guy looked so scared and sick; he shouldn't have just completely rushed himself to get out of there. As he watch the rather tall, familiar-looking man ran off, he couldn't help feel a bit sadden. Perhaps the man was running because of him? But why? He hardly knew him or this town.

Setting the thought aside, Mario turns around and continues to follow Tippi to the Heart Pillar.

...

* * *

><p>...<p>

Luigi was taking some deep breaths as he lean against the side wall of a building. He was still a bit shaken, but other than that he was okay. He couldn't explain it, why was he so scared of that man? What did he do to terrify him so much? Before now, the only time he ever saw him was in his dreams.

After collecting his bearings, he took a glance around the corner of the building he was hiding behind. The man didn't bother to run after him and continue his way through Flipside. As he watched him leave, a decision formed in his mind. He could either A) follow the strange man and see what he's up to. Or B) wait for Dimentio to pick him and forget he even saw him.

"Mamma Mia, che cosa mi sto cacciando?" he mumbled to himself. (Translation: Mamma Mia, what am I getting myself into?")

Surprisingly, and against his better judgment, he had chosen the former answer. Swallowing the lump he didn't know he had in his throat, Luigi made sure his cap was firmly on top of his head and begin to follow the plumber man.

He made sure he remained unseen by him and that strange rainbow butterfly he was following until he went up in the elevator. Once they were gone, Luigi went up and pressed the up for the elevator, knowing the man would have already been up on the 3rd floor.

Once he got to the 3rd floor, he search for where the man could have gone. He found him standing next to that white pillar with the heart shape curst inside. Luigi had seen that pillar before and always wondered if something was supposed to go inside it.

Getting as close as he can without getting seen by anybody, Luigi hid behind a bush, extremely thankful he was wearing green so he could blend in more. He listens careful as he faintly hears what the butterfly had to say.

"This is the Heart Pillar..." she said. "Now, get close and place the Pure Heart..."

Luigi watches as the man step forward towards the 'Heart Pillar'. His eyes widen when he saw a colorful red heart came from the man into the heart-shaped crest in the pillar. As soon as the heart was inside, some red gears appeared, working like they were opening a door or something before vanishing.

"Well done..." said the Butterfly."Now, let's return to Merlon..."

The man nodded and headed back to where he came from. Luigi quickly duck down into the bush as the man and butterfly unknowingly ran pass him. As soon as they disappeared down the elevator, Luigi slowly came out from his hiding spot.

"W-what...just happened?" he said, reviewing everything he just saw and heard. "That man...he had some kind of gem...What did that butterfly called it? A Pure Heart?"

A frown appeared on Luigi's face as he thought more of it. "Maybe I'm just overreacting, but... this guy could mean trouble for the Count." Deciding on what he should do, Luigi shook his head. "Yes, it will best if I report this to the Count and see what he thinks of it. It's better to be safe than sorry after all."

"Talking to yourself again, Luigi? And they call me crazy?"

Luigi jumped from the sudden voice behind him. He turned to see the chuckling jester he was going to looking for.

"Dimentio, how many times are you going to keep doing that today?"

"Oh, but it's so much fun...to see you jump up in the air like a kangaroo trying to catch his balloon."

Luigi took a second to think about that before shaking it off. "What are you doing here? I thought you would be in the meeting?"

"Ah yes, but I thought I'll came to see if my dear friend wanted to come home early."

Luigi smiled. "Well, actually I did. You see, I have come across some news to share with the Count and I wanted to know his opinion on it."

"I see. Then in at case, I better get us both back so you may have time to speak with him."

Luigi nodded and took hold of his shopping bags. As soon as he was ready, Dimentio use his power of teleportation to teleport him and Luigi back to the Castle.

**_~XXX~_**

"Ah, the two of you return!" Merlon greeted. "Look! A door has appeared! This 'dimensional door' was made to lead the hero to another Pure Heart. Yes, somewhere beyond this door lies one of the seven other Pure Hearts..."

"...Tippi. You must use your power to help Mario find this Pure Heart and return here."

"Of course..." said Tippi.

"And Mario...The Light Prognosticus foretells that the hero will meet a 'dimension governor.' And from him, the hero will learn the dimensional technique...I am almost certain this refers to my friend, the Flip Wizard, Bestovius. So go now through this door and seek out Bestovius."

Mario nodded and turns to his new companion, Tippi. "Well, let's get going..." she said.

Mario nodded again and enters the big red door, thus starts the beginning of his new adventure.

...

* * *

><p>...<p>

Review Please :)


	5. Promotion

**...**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything but the story idea.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 5:<br>Promotion  
><strong>

* * *

><p>As soon as Luigi got back to the Castle, he immediately started to search around for the Count. Since the meeting was about to start, he figure the Count would in the meeting room by now so he headed straight there.<p>

"Luigi!"

Luigi skipped to a halt when he heard his name being called out. He look back and saw Nastasia walking towards him.

"You're back earlier than I suspected. Is everything okay?"

Even though she wasn't the person he was looking for, Luigi did think it would be a good idea to get a second option before facing Count. That way, if it did turn out to be nothing, he wouldn't have to embarrass himself in front of the Count.

"Actually Ma'am, I saw something at Flipside today and I think this might concern the Count."

Luigi gave her a brief summary of what he saw; about the man, the rainbow butterfly, and the Pure Heart the man had. He also provided her a short personal statement of what he thought the man could be. Nastasia listen to every word, nodding her head and adjusting her glass as he finishes.

"I see." she said, taking everything Luigi said into consideration. "Well Luigi, I do believe you may be on to something. Tell me, do you remember what this man looked like?"

Luigi, who was glad his theory wasn't wrong, firmly nodded and gave his description as professional as he could. "I believe so. The man was rather short and round, pudgy you might say. He was wearing a red shirt with blue pants, overalls I believe. He had brown shoes on, white gloves, and a cap just like mines. I didn't get a long look at him, but I'm pretty sure he had brown hair and light blue eyes." Luigi took a moment to review everything he just saw and said; making sure he didn't leave any important detail out. "Oh, and he had a mustache."

Nastasia nodded. Luigi had basically described someone the Count had told her about once before.

"Um, Luigi, I believe who you just describe matches the description of the hero written in the Light Prognosticus."

"The Light Prognosticus?" Luigi said. "You mean that false book that was written to counteract the Dark Prognosticus?"

Nastasia nodded. "Correct. You were right not to disregard your encounter with this man and to report as soon as you can. I will discuss this with the Count and see what he has to think about this, 'K?"

"Yes, Ma'am"

Nastasia nodded and place a hand on his shoulder. "You did a good job today, Luigi. I'm sure the Count will be proud of you."

Luigi gave her a shining smile. She continues down the hall towards the meeting room while Luigi headed back to work on his project, proud of himself today for actually helping the Count.

"Out o' the way, lad! O'Chunks coming through!"

Before Luigi figure out what was happening, a large figure ran straight through him. Luigi was left spinning in a circle, causing him to become dizzy. Once he stopped spinning, he fell once again on his bottom, this time with his bags still in his hands.

"Sorry 'bout that, Lad. But O'Chunks is late fo' the meetin'!"

Even though his head was still spinning, Luigi knew who just ran pass him; the self-proclaimed "biggest and brawniest" minion of Count Bleck, O'Chunks.

Once Luigi shook off the dizziness in his head, he stood back up and continues his way through the castle.

...

* * *

><p>...<p>

"Bleh, heh, heh, heh! Bleck! The Void has been ripped in the dimensional fabric!" laugh the Count. "Yes, Count Bleck is pleased. All has gone as foretold in the Dark Prognosticus. Now it's just a matter of time before all worlds meet their demise! Bleck!"

"Wow, that's just super, Count! Yeah, first you will erase all those naughty worlds..." said O'Chunks. "And then you're gonna build a perfect world without war and all that icky stuff!"

"Yes, yes, no one likes the icky stuff... Yesss..." said Dimentio "... A perfect world... Sounds magical...Ah ha ha. I can hardly stand the wait."

**"Sorry I'm Late!"**

O' Chunks appear from above and landed on a platform. When he look up, he got a little surprise.

"What in blazin' bog rats...? How'd I beat meself 'ere!? What's goin' on?!"

"Mimimimimimimimmimimimimimi! Oh, O'Chunks, you big silly! Didja oversleep or something?"

A puff of smoke surrounded the first O'Chunks and change into Count Bleck. "I guess it's kinda hard, though, when you got muscles instead of brains!"

The real O'Chunks stomp the platform he was standing on. "**'Ey! **Yeh can't fool me wit' that crazy shape-shiftin' hooliganry! It's Mimi, innit?! Show a little respect fer the Count! Yeh can't go a'borrowin' 'is face, lass!

"Bleh heh heh heh heh heh heh heh... How delightful, Mimi. Almost as dapper...as Count Bleck!

Mimi change again, this time into the Mushroom princess, Peach Toadstool. "Aw, golly, thanks, Count! With you around, it's nothing but big smiles all the time!" she said. "Hanging out with the count! Now that's my idea of a perfect world!"

"And here I thought Mimi's idea of a perfect world was a gem-filled pool with hunky lifeguards..."

Another change, this time the Koopa king, Bowser. "Hey! Dimentio! Have you been reading my diary? I mean... Um... Never mind"

"Bleh heh heh heh heh heh...Well, different strokes for different minions..." said the Count "After all these rotten worlds are ended, Count Bleck will make all your dreams come true! But for that to happen... we must follow the instructions of the Dark Prognosticus."

Nastasia adjust her glasses before speaking for the first time. "Yeah, about that, just a FYI? I got an urgent memo from your inbox...Apparently there's been some unapproved interdimentional activity lately. Yeah...I'm thinking it's the hero of prophecy. We're going to need an action plan for this guy..."

Count Bleck turns to her. "A dimensional interloper? And possibly the hero? You are sure of it, Nastasia?"

She nodded.

"Interesting, mused Count Bleck. We must put an end to this nuisance..."

**"Count Bleck!" **yelled O'Chunks. "Lemme get this right in me brain. The 'ero Nastasia's goin' on 'bout...He yer enemy? Then yer gotta cut me loose on 'im. Yer gotta! I'll give 'im a nice taste o' O'Chunks!"

"Very well, O'Chunks. I'll leave the hero-chunking to you. Do not fail Count Bleck."

"Yeh can count on me, Count! I'll rain down like a fat thunderstorm! I swear it!" O'Chunks turns to the other minions. "Mimi! Dimentio! Yeh should tag along! Yeh can witness a proper chunkin'!" O'Chunks jumps of the platform.

"Mmm... I do enjoy a good chunking..." said Dimentio. "Well, then... I believe I'll be going out as well." He teleported out of the room

"Bleh heh heh heh heh heh heh..." laugh the Count."So, hero...You would defy Count Bleck? Then hurry, for your world's end draws near...Bleh heh heh heh! Bleck!"

"Right, well, I, um, just thought I should let you know." said Nastasia. "That urgent memo? Yeah, it actually came from Luigi."

"From Luigi?" said a surprise Count Bleck. Nastasia nodded and explain.

"He ran into the hero while he was down in Flipside. He followed him, undetected of course, and notices he had done some... activities with a Pure Heart." She adjusted her glasses. "He managed to give me with a description of the hero and it matches what you told me."

"I see." The Count tilts his hat over his face in thought.

"Yeah, um, I know you didn't give him any orders to do so...but seeing how sudden this is, he had no choice but to act on instinct. If he didn't, we might not have known about this for a while longer and..." She was interrupted by the Count's laugh. "Uh, Count...?"

The Count turns to her with a smile on his blue face. "Relax, Nastasia. Count Bleck is very please with Luigi's actions today."

Nastasia look surprise for a second before a smile appeared on her face. "Well, of course you will. After all, Luigi has worked hard his entire life."

"Count Bleck agrees with you." The Count said, placing a hand on his chin. "Perhaps, it is time we start sending him out on real missions."

"Are you sure? I mean, he still in training after all."

"Yes, but he'll never become stronger if we just keep him here. He has potential after all."

"Yeah, let Luigi join in on the fun, there's plenty of it to go around." said Mimi, transforming back into her primary form, a little girl. "Besides, we've been wiping his butt since he was baby. It's only right that he starts pulling his own weight by now."

"Your opinion is noted, Mimi." said Nastasia. "In that case, Luigi will now be assigned to be going on missions you see fit for him to do, Count Bleck."

"Bleh heh heh heh, excellent! Bleck!"

Nastasia nodded. "I'll tell him the news." With that, she flipped out of the meeting room.

"Not without me, you're not! I want to be the first to congratulate him." said Mimi, flipping out of the room.

Now Count Bleck was alone. Alone with nothing but the Dark Prognosticus by his side and a proud smile on his lips.

"My little Luigi is growing." he said mostly to himself. "It's hard to believe that... just yesterday, he was a scared little baby boy, abandon in a forest. Now, he's one of Count Bleck's most faithful companion...and a strong one at that."

A sudden wave of sadness filled his heart as he dipped his head in sorrow. "If only _she_ could see him now...The family we could have had together..."

He growled and places both hands in the air. "But now she's gone...and because of that, the universe must pay for their undoing...so says I...Count Bleck!"

The villain, Count Bleck, flipped out with the Dark Prognosticus in hand, leaving nothing but a dark, empty room.

...

* * *

><p>...<p>

After working for a while, Luigi decided to take a walk around the castle. He had changed his clothes before he left. He was now wearing a stripe green shirt with black pants. The meeting should be over soon so he figure he wait outside and see if Dimentio, or anyone for that matter, would like to hang out for a bit. Walking down the black halls, Luigi was heading towards the meeting room when...

"Boo!"

"Aaaah!"

Luigi screamed, jumping halfway up the ceiling before he could land face first on the floor. His whole body shook out of fear when he heard the familiar laugh of a friend...his best friend.

"Ah ha ha, you should have seen the look on your silly face!"

Luigi turns to glare at the laughing jester. "D-Dimentio! Mamma Mia... Why do you always have to do that?"

The jester laughs. "I am... so sorry, my friend... Truly, I am. You're just so fun to play with." he chuckled. "The expression on your face... it was almost identical to one you had when that stray Boo scared you."

"Don't remind me." Luigi grunted, recall that fateful day.

...

_He was 8 years old when it happened. Everyone in Castle Bleck were inside their respective rooms, sleeping away peacefully after a long, tired day. Everyone that is, except for a little Luigi._

_He had woken up in the middle of the night because of a scary nightmare he had. He couldn't remember what the dream was about; all he did remember was that there was a lot of thunder and lightning which was ironic for the _Green Thunder_._ _Too shaken to go back to sleep on his own, Toddler Luigi thought it be best to sought out The Count._

_Climbing out of the warmth of his bed, Luigi slipped his little feet inside the softness of his slippers. With his makeshift toy robot, Brobot, in his hands, he headed straight to his door and into the dark, eerie halls of the castle._

_The air felt extra chilly tonight as Luigi walk through the halls. If the castle wasn't so dark and the white torches were brighter, he probably could see his breath. As he continues down the hall, Luigi couldn't help but get the feeling that he was being watched. He hugged Brobot closer to his chest for some comfort as he look around; he felt a presence nearby._

_"H-H-Hello," he said, fear flowing through his body. "I-I-Is anyone t-t-there?"_

_His question was met with silence. He couldn't see anyone or anything, yet he felt something was there. He turned around when he heard a soft, yet high-pitch laugh._

_"H-H-Hello," _

_Luigi couldn't see anything behind him and he was really starting to freak out. He turned back around, intending to just head straight to Count Bleck's room when..._

_"BOO!"_

_Luigi let out a loud, terrified scream. He dropped Brobot and fell on the floor. His whole body was shaking and his innocent blue eyes were wide open with fear. A high-pitch laugh pounded itself into his ears drums. Luigi fearfully tries to crawl away from the thing that was hovering in front of him as its beating black eyes stared down at him gleefully._

_The thing that Luigi was so terrified of was a white spherical ghost with small arms. Its mouth was open revealing his large fangs and pink tongue. The ghost was menacing and it was scaring little Luigi senseless, much to its delight._

_"Heeh Heeh Heeh Heeh!" The ghost laughs "Are you scared, little boy? That's good, you should be. After all, you're facing a Boo!"_

_Another scream escape from Luigi's lungs. The poor toddler cover himself with his arms as his body huddled up into a small ball. The Boo laugh and would have continue harassing the shaking boy if he didn't get hit by an energy sphere. The Boo yelp out in both pain and surprise. The hit sent it back a few feet away from Luigi. Once it had recovered from the blow, it disappeared._

_Luigi was left crying. He never felt so helpless and scared in his entire life. He continues to cry even when he felt the comforting hands of one of his caretakers._

_"Shhh, Luigi. It's okay. That menacing Boo won't harm you anymore."_

_Luigi held back a set of cries as he look up to the concern face of a familiar jester._

_"D-D-Dimmy!" Luigi cried as he held the jester for protection and continues to sob on his shirt._

_Dimentio held him back, trying to calm him down from his ordeal as the rest of Castle Bleck arrived._

_"'Ey, whut's 'ith all the screamin', lad? O'Chunks could hear it all the way from his room." said O'Chunks._

_ "Yeah, can't a girl get some sleep around here!" said Mimi._

_"Dimentio, what happened? What is wrong with Luigi?" asked Nastasia._

_Dimentio stood up with Luigi still sobbing over his shoulder. "I'm afraid he got scared by a Boo. And pretty badly I must say."_

_"A Boo? 'ere!" said O'Chunks. "Where is he? I'll give 'im a proper chunking, I will!"_

_"Calm yourself, O'Chunks. Boos are quite shy and cowardly; they will not fight you. It is uncommon, however not unheard of, for them to pursuit on scaring the living." explain the Count. "Still, this trouble Count Bleck for Luigi is still young and is scared easily."_

_Once Luigi had started to calm down a bit, Nastasia proceeded on asking him questions_

_"Luigi, what were you doing up so late?"_

_Luigi sniff back a sob before answering, "I h-had a n-n-nightmare and c-c-couldn't sleep. I-I went t-to see C-C-Count Bleck when...when…."_

_Luigi stopped there. The whole thing still scares him so Nastasia didn't push him any further._

_"Here you go, Luigi. I found this on the floor."_

_Luigi turn to Mimi who was handing Brobot to him._

_"Brobot," he said, taking it from her and hugging it for dear life. _

_"Ah, Luigi; here, come to Count Bleck."_

_Dimentio gently gave Luigi to the Count. Luigi almost lashes onto him as he held him close. The Count then began to him rock back and forth in a soothing way. Within a few minutes, Luigi's sob began to weaken and were replaced by deep breaths._

_"Count Bleck will care Luigi for the rest of the night." said the Count. "The rest of you, return to bed."_

_Everyone was pretty reluctant about leaving Luigi alone, but eventually they follow the Count's order and return to their rooms with Dimentio and Nastasia being the last ones to leave. Once everyone was gone, Count Bleck flipped and reappeared in Luigi's room. As he places the tired Luigi on his bed, the little boy let a frightful whine._

_"Shh," whispered the Count. "Do not worry, Luigi. Count Bleck will protect you."_

...

Since that day, Luigi had developed an overbearing fear of ghosts, Boos especially, and a particular fear of the dark. It taken him months to regain the courage to sleeping alone again and as for the dark, he was just scared of what could be hiding inside it; not the actual dark itself. Luigi stood up and dusts himself off.

"You weren't so full of laughs back then." he said. "What make now so different?"

"Back then, you were just a small child getting associated with his fears." said Dimentio. "Now, you are a grown man still being frightened by his childhood fears."

Luigi grunted at the jesters words, but remain silent. He saw some truth in his words and didn't want to say anything else.

"Besides," the jester continues. "Would you rather have me read your diary like I do to Mimi?"

"No, no, no!" said Luigi, quickly. "I rather have you scare me senseless then to have you read my diary. It's bad enough that you do it to Mimi and the last time I want is to have the same thing happen to me."

Dimentio chuckled. "Ah, yes. I almost forgot, O'Chunks is looking for you."

Luigi blinked. "For me? Why?"

"The Count had recently assigned him a mission to deal with a possible hero."

"A hero?" Luigi said; a bit glad to hear that the Count did consider his report.

"Yes," He continue. "He's asking everyone to come and watch as he gives the hero a 'proper chunking' as he would call it."

"'Ey, Dimentio! Are yeh tellin' Luigi the good news before I can?"

Luigi turns around to see O'Chunks coming towards them. "O'Chunks! I heard the Count had assigned you a new mission."

O'Chunks shot a glare at Dimentio before addressing to Luigi. "Yea', it's true. The Count had entrust the all mighty strength o' O'Chunks, ta deal wit' 'is enemy. I just stop by ta see if yer would like ta witness me giving this 'ero a proper chunkin'."

"Hmm..." Luigi went as he thought it over.

O' Chunks maybe the self-proclaimed "biggest and brawniest" minion of Count Bleck, but Luigi saw some truthfulness in that statement. O'Chunks was the biggest minion out of all of them and the strongest - in strength of course, not in power. The large man was not the sharpest tool in the toolbox and when it comes to raising Baby Luigi, he was the most clueless.

But he quickly wise up to it on that day when he had lost Baby Luigi for a time. Thankfully, Dimentio had managed to found him, kidnapped by some Toadies along with a group of other babies. He brought him home safe and out of harm's way. After that, Count Bleck had punished O'Chunks severely for his act of negligence. Since then, O'Chunks had been a lot more careful with him and had grown to be the strong, silly uncle who would tell Luigi stories about his days as a general.

Luigi had always enjoyed watching a good fight, and a fight with O'Chunks sounded really fun. But today, the idea didn't really sit well with Luigi.

"...Sorry, O'Chunks. But I think I'll pass."

O'Chunks frowned on Luigi's decision but then smile again. "It's fine, lad. I can tell yer all 'bout it when I get back."

Luigi nodded. "Sure thing"

"Well, I better get going. Don't want ta miss 'im by any chance."

"Okay, see you later Chunks."

As O'Chunks continues down the hall, Dimentio announce his departure as well. "Well, I better get going too. You know me… I do enjoy a good chunking. Ciao!"

"Bye, Dimentio."

After Dimentio teleported out of there, Luigi was left by his lonesome self. Seeing nothing to do now, Luigi sought out to return to his project when Mimi flipped in front of him.

"Ha! Found him first!" She cried in victory.

Nastasia appeared seconds later. "That's all well and good, Mimi, but I wasn't playing."

"Well, to me you were." she mumbled. "And besides I had to beat you here so I could congratulate him before you tell him the news."

"News?" question Luigi. "What news?"

"News about the report you gave me earlier." said Nastasia. "The Count was impressed by you performance today and have decided to bump you up on your minion status. Which means you will be doing more 'official' missions outside the Castle, anything the Count sees you fit to do."

Luigi couldn't believe his ears. He was actually getting promoted in his minion status. "A-are you serious?"

Nastasia nodded. "Yes I am."

"Congratulation Luigi!" said Mimi. "Aren't you excited?"

"I am" said Luigi. "I just didn't expect it to be so soon."

"Well, if you keep up the good work, you be within the same level as the others in no time." Nastasia said. "But for now, I suggest you celebrate this little promotion."

"Yeah, celebrate! And I know the best way. Come on!"

Mimi grabs on to Luigi's hand and partly drags him away. Nastasia blinked. She adjusted her glasses before walking the opposite direction.

"M-Mimi!" said Luigi, running to keep up with green girl. "Where are we going?"

"Where do you think, silly? To the mall!" she answered. "The best way to celebrate anything is through a shopping spree!"

...

* * *

><p>...<p>

**Review :)**

...


	6. A Helping Hand

...

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything but the story idea.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 6:<br>A Helping Hand  
><strong>

* * *

><p>...<p>

"Hmm..."

"Is something wrong, Mario?"

After going through the red door, Mario starts his new adventure in Lineland, the first world. He manages to find the Flip wizard, Bestovius, and gains the ability to flip between dimensions, which had proven to be quite handy in traversing Lineland. After climbing Mount Lineland, Mario and Tippi reach Yold Town, where they find another Pixl named Thoreau, who is now assisting them as they cross the puzzle-filled Yold Desert.

"It's nothing important, Tippi." said Mario. "It's just that...that guy I bump into...I feel like I knew him from somewhere but… I couldn't remember from what."

"I saw him." said Tippi. "I've seen him around Flipside before but very rarely and far in between so it's clear to say that he doesn't live nearby. But regardless, we should focus on the task at hand. We must find the Pure Heart of this world."

"I guess you're right. But still..."

"GRAH-GOOGLY! So yer the lad stickin' his 'stachy in me boss's business!"

"Huh?" Mario looked up to see a large, bearded man blocking him from moving forward.

"Yeh shouldn't 'ave crossed the count!" he said "Now I'm gonna 'ave teh get chunky on yeh!"

Mario took a step forward. "You...You're one of Count Bleck's thugs, aren't you?!" said Tippi.

The large man did a stance. "O'Chunks is me name! An' I'm no common thug, lass. I thug for the count o' counts, Count Bleck hisself! One word form me Blecky-boy, an' I come teh make yeh feel some hammage!"

O'Chunks dropped his stance and blink. "Hammage? Ehhhh... Make that 'damage!'" O'Chunks thought it over before stomping the ground. "Whatever, then! Not that it matters a pinch o' stew in a sand storm. Yer a goner!"

"Do you even know what Count Bleck is trying to do...?" asked Tippi. Mario was already in his fighting stance.

"DEH! Me boy's usin' powers an' whatnot teh bring back some order teh this 'ere world! An enemy o' Bleck be an enemy o' mine! They all get chunked!"

"This O'Chunks is a lot scarier than the other enemies we're faced so far..." commented Tippi."Maybe you should use my power to investigate him when we start the battle..."

"Enough is enough already!" shouted O'Chunks. "It's time teh thunder down from on high an' deliver a beatin' o' the ages. CHUNK ON IT!"

...

* * *

><p>...<p>

Mimi and Luigi were walking down the halls of Castle Bleck, their hands full of bags from their shopping spree. Well...actually Luigi's hands were filled with bags while Mimi had just the one.

"See Luigi, what I tell ya. Wasn't shopping fun?" said Mimi.

"I'll admit it was fun." said Luigi. "But there's one thing I don't get; how come I have to carry all these bags...by myself?"

"Hey, you offered to carry them." said Mimi. "Besides not all of them are mines. You got something, too."

"I only got the one bag which, I might add, you're carrying right now. The ones I'm carrying are yours."

"Hey, just be happy that you didn't have to pay for anything."

Luigi sighs. "Fair enough"

Luigi couldn't really put himself to argue with Mimi. Even though she was older than him, she tends to act like a little girl; a little girl whose obsess with rubees, cute boys, and the latest fashion.

A small smile appeared on his face. From the stories Dimentio had told him, Mimi was completely against the idea about raising Luigi as a baby, always stating that she was not going to change any dirty diapers. However, she was okay with the fact that she gets to dress him, almost like a doll. She always made sure he was wearing the cutest outfits out there, even if not a lot of people were going to see him. Luigi wasn't sure how long it took, but eventually Mimi started liking having Luigi around and the two of them develop a sort of brother/sister/cousin bond.

As they walk, Luigi started noticing a few new 'guests' walking around the castle. "Hey Mimi?"

"Hm?"

"What's with all the koopas and goombas walking around here?"

Mimi pause from her walk as a pair of goombas walked pass them. They had a daze look on their faces while chanting the words**_ 'All Hail Count Bleck.'_**

"I think they were from the wedding earlier." answered Mimi, continuing her walk.

"The wedding?"

"Yeah; they came with that awful monstrous king, Bowser, and I guess they ended up here. I think Nastasia trying to control them all."

"Oh." said Luigi, looking at a Koopa they were passing. "That would make sense."

The two continue to walk down the hall. As they walk, they met up with O'Chunks who had just return from his mission.

"O'Chunks, there you are!" said Mimi. "Guess what, Luigi got promoted today."

"Whut? He did? Well, congratulation lad! Why didn't yer tell me?" said O'Chunks.

Luigi gave him a small smile. "Well, it was kind of a surprise. I mean, Nastasia didn't tell me until after you left and Mimi-kins was there when the Count decided on it."

"Me and Luigi went shopping as my way of celebrating."

"In that case, why is he holdin' all the bags?"

"He asked."

Luigi shook his head. "Okay, enough about me, let's talk about you. How did your mission go, O'Chunks?"

When O'Chunks case his head down and refuse to answer, Luigi knew that something had went wrong.

"I'm afraid O'Chunks didn't do so well against the hero and his little butterfly friend."

Everyone jumped slightly at the voice. They soon realize it was the jester when he appeared above them.

"Dimentio," said Luigi. "I almost forgot, you went along to watch, didn't you?"

"Indeed, I did. O'Chunks fought a good fight, but in the end it was the hero who claim victor."

"Ah, beginner's luck is all." said O'Chunks. "Next time I see 'im, he'll be nothing but a pile o' chunks!"

"That is_ if_ you get the chance again." Mimi joked.

"Mimi, please." Luigi scowled. "O'Chunks, did you at least learn his name?"

Even if it didn't matter, Luigi felt like he should at least know the name of the man that appeared out of his dreams and defeated the all mighty strength of O'Chunks. O'Chunks places a hand on his chin.

"Ay, I did; strange name for a li'l man, that Maria."

"Maria?" Luigi blinked. "That doesn't sound right."_ **'For a man like him, he should be name something like...'**_

"I believe his name was Mario, O'Chunks." Dimentio corrected.

"Mario?! Well, that made more sense but it doesn't matter what his name be. He'll be meatloaf the next time I see 'im. And I'll keep whut happen ta meself if I were yeh, jester. I still haven't report any o' this ta the Count yet."

"Yes, Dimentio, please; do not reveal any further information until O'Chunks reports back to the Count." Everyone turn around to see Nastasia walking towards them. "O'Chunks please report back to the meeting room. The Count is waiting for your arrival."

"Yes, lassy." O'Chunks bowed his head in shame and headed there. Once he was gone, she turns back to the rest of the group.

"Ah good, Luigi, Mimi; you're back. I have a job for you, Mimi, and it involves the very hero O'Chunks loses to."

"Tee hee hee, I guess O'Chunks didn't have enough brains to handle him so you're sending Mimi-kins to get the job done." said Mimi. "Don't worry, Nassie. I'll just use my curse to force him into an eternal labor. He'll spend the rest of his life working for me!"

"Of course you will. Here's the site, you can leave as soon as you're ready, 'K?" Nastasia handed her a small piece of paper and left.

"Golly! If I'm going to fight the hero, I better find something to wear."

Mimi ran off to her room, leaving Dimentio and Luigi to themselves.

"Well, since Mimi will be busy facing off the hero, would you like me to accompany you for the evening, Luigi?" asked Dimentio. "After all, I still haven't given you anything for your promotion and the very least I can do is spare some of my time...and magic with you."

"That would be nice, Dimentio. Thank you." Luigi smiled. "I'm actually heading down to the repair bay after I drop these off in Mimi's room. You can wait there if you want."

"Very well, I see you there. Ciao!" He disappeared.

Once Dimentio left, Luigi adjusted his hold on the bags he's carrying before heading off to Mimi's room. Once he got there, he places a few bags on the floor to knock on the door.

"Who is it?" a voice yelled from the other side of the door.

"It's me, Mimi. You forgot your bags...and took mines."

"Luigi!" Mimi yelled, opening the door. "Silly me, I almost forgot about those. Just place them on my bed."

Not everyone was allowed in Mimi's room, mainly the boys. Dimentio wasn't allowed because he keeps stealing her dairy. O'Chunks wasn't allowed because he was known to break stuff. Count Bleck was allowed because, you know, he's the boss. As long as he knocks before he enters he was fine. Luigi was allowed because he respects everyone's room like it was his own.

Stepping inside, Luigi had a look around Mimi's room which was bigger than his own. Just like his, Mimi's room just bared the essential with a few additions. Luigi knew, (thanks to Dimentio), that Mimi was afraid of the dark like he was, so he didn't ask when he saw that all her lights were on. However, he did ask where the bed was when he couldn't find it.

"Hey Mimi, where's your bed?"

"Over there!" Mimi responses from inside her closet.

Luigi looked around. "Where?"

"Over there, under the pile of clothes!"

Luigi had spotted the rather large pile of clothing but never thought the bed will be submerged under it.

"Mamma Mia," Luigi mumbled. "Mimi, do you really need this much clothes?"

"Of course I do! How else will I get the latest fashion?"

Luigi places the bags on the pile of clothes on the bed. "But most of them you don't even wear anymore. Like this one," Luigi held up a green dress for she could see. "I haven't seen you wear this since I was sixteen."

Mimi step out of the closet and shrugged. "Maybe I can give some away to charity or something. Right now, I can't decide what to wear!"

Luigi gently folded and places the green dress on top of the pile. "Where are you going anyway? Maybe I can give you some advice."

"Some Mansion own by some fortune-teller."

"A Mansion, uh?" Luigi thought about it. "Mimi, didn't you just bought a maid's outfit at the store because it was and I quote "Too cute to leave behind"."

"A maid's outfit? Oh yeah! I forgot about that." she said, coming out of the closet and searching through the bags. "Where is it again?"

Luigi held it up for her. "Here; along with this trench coat."

"Prefect! I'll use the maid outfit to lure them in a false sense of security then I can change into this one once I place my curse on them."

"And if that doesn't work, you can always wear this yellow dress with the polka dots." suggested Luigi.

"Exactly! You see, I knew giving you some fashion tips will help you in the future."

It was true. Mimi did give Luigi some pointers about fashion. Not that it matters to him anyways; it might come useful if he gets a girlfriend.

"And for that, I'm grateful." said Luigi. He found his bag on the chair Mimi use to apply make-up if needed. "So, is there anything else that you need? I have to meet Dimentio in the repair bay."

"Hmm no. Thanks again Luigi."

"No problem."

Luigi made his way out the door. But before he left, he gave Mimi some useful advice. "Oh, and if you want to hid your diary from Dimentio, I suggest you hide it under that pile of clothes. It seems to do well with your bed."

"Ah ah, very funny; you can go now."

"I'm leaving, I'm leaving. Good Luck." Luigi left, closing the door behind him.

...

* * *

><p>...<p>

**Happy Thanksgiving!**

**...**

**Review Please :)**


	7. First Encounter

**...**

**Author's Note: **

**I'm almost done with school for this semester and with my other story "Dating the Enemy" so I'll have more time to work on this. **

**...**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything but the story idea.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 7:<br>First Encounter  
><strong>

* * *

><p>...<p>

The repair bay, also known as the garage, was one of Luigi's main places to hang around within the Castle Bleck. The Count had gained that area to Luigi for his 16th birthday, but he wasn't allowed to work there until he was 18. Since then, he had bought all the necessary tools and supplies needed for his work space.

The shortcut he has chosen will require him to jump down from a few tall ledges compare to taking the long way around with the stairs. Regardless, the path he chosen will lead him down to the entry level where the garage would be located. Jumping down one more ledge, he was only moments away when Luigi heard some voices coming from below him.

"Huh?"

Walking towards the end of the structure he was on, Luigi saw two Koopas and a human just beneath him. The human appeared to be unconscious on the floor and from where he was standing the human was wearing pink which told him that she was female. Two Koopas stood next to her discussing on what they should do. Luigi crouched down so he wouldn't be seen. Both Koopas were not under Nastasia's control so that means they won't resist when it comes to fighting him, especially the one with the hammer.

Luigi continues to watch them for a few moments, debating on whether or not to tell Nastasia about this. Suddenly, two Koopas stood up and headed for the door that will lead them back inside the castle, leaving the girl to herself. Luigi wasn't sure where they went but he knew they would mostly like be back for her.

Regardless of the situation, Luigi felt curiosity and a sense of concern knocking on his conscious. He got up, hesitant at first, and jumped down to the floor where the human lay. Approaching the limp form, Luigi's suspicion that she was unconscious was correct. Upon closer examination he can also see she was wearing a pink dress, had long blonde hair, and a royal crown which was oddly familiar to him.

**_'Pink dress, blonde hair, gold crown… Haven't I seen that before?'_**

His thoughts were interrupted when he heard a low moan. He turned his attention back to the woman when he saw her starting to stir.

"Are you alright?" he asked, voicing his concern.

The woman moaned again as she left her head off the ground. Turning her head slightly, Luigi nearly froze when he got a good look at her. The woman, she was the same woman the hero Mario would save in his dreams.

Luigi felt like panicking, almost like he did when he saw Mario. He was having difficult time breathing, he felt nauseous, and he was pretty sure he was shaking his socks off right now.

While Luigi was distracted with his worried thoughts, the woman turned her head towards him and gave him a very confused look. Her vision was foggy but she was able to make out someone green yet familiar.

"M-M-Mario?" she said before her vision turned black again.

Luigi quickly snapped out of it when he heard her speak. Looking back at her, he saw that there was a rather disorientated look on her face. He grew concern when she black out again.

Luigi was still shaken about the whole out-of-dream experience he's dealing with, but he managed to take a deep breath and focus on the task at hand. Setting his fears aside, he started searching the woman as best he could for any known injuries. He let out a sigh of relief when he couldn't find anything else.

**_'She probably has a slight concussion.'_** He thought.** _'Nothing too serious'_**

Luigi sat by her side as he ran through his thoughts. He wasn't sure what he should do. He could A) retrieve Nastasia and see what she wants to do with her. Or B) help her escape and return her to where she belongs. Of course, the answer to that was easy; he should get Nastasia. However, some force within him was preventing him from doing so. He growled, frustrated with himself.

"What's wrong with me? Why can't I do what's right?" He let out a defeated sigh. "Mamma mia, non so quello che sto." (Translation: Mamma Mia, I don't know what I'm doing.)

Standing up, Luigi decided to help the woman in front of him. He places a hand on his chin as he think of a plan of action.** _'Maybe I can hide her somewhere until I can figure out a way to get her out of here.' _**he thought.**_ 'But Nastasia is looking everywhere for anyone who hasn't been brainwash yet. I'll have to find a place I'm sure she wouldn't look. Now the only place I can think of... is the repair bay! She doesn't go there unless she needs me. But...Dimentio's waiting for me there.'_**

"Hmm...Wait... that's it! Dimentio! Maybe he can get her to safety...if I can convince him to help that is."

Making his mind up, Luigi decided to seek the help of his best friend. As he tries to carry the woman in both hands, he heard the voices of the Koopas from before.

"Ah oh; no time to act now" Luigi gently places her back on the ground.

"Don't worry." he said, knowing full well that she probably couldn't hear him. "I just need to find my friend. He can get you out of here." He grabbed his bag and turn to leave, but pause for a second longer.

"And it's Luigi to you, Miss. Not Mario."

...

* * *

><p>...<p>

"Nnnn...Hmm?"

When Princess Peach had regain consciousness, her head felt like it was spinning. Once she was able to clear her head, she saw that she was in an unknown location.

"What? How did I end up napping here?" she thought. "Wait...Didn't that nasty Count Bleck try to make me marry...Bowser?! And then..."

She jumped. "MAAARRRRIIIIOOOO! BOOOOOOWSER! ANYBODY THERE!"

**_'I could have sworn I saw Mario before. But wasn't he wearing green at that moment?'_**

She looked around but she couldn't find anyone.

"Uh...no; you're the only one of the wedding party left standing, it looks like."

"!" Turning around, Peach saw a Hammer Bro and a Koopa Troopa walking towards her.

"So you finally woke up, huh, Princess?" said the Hammer Bro.

"Oh, you guys!" said Peach. "Are you all right?"

"Yeah, but who knows what happened? That was one CRAZY wedding!" said the Koopa Troopa. "We can't even find His Groomness! You remember...King Bowser?"

"Thing is, most of us minions got all brainwashed by that Bleck guy's assistant." mentioned the Hammer Bro. "Yeah, everybody's half nuts! It's not safe here! We've gotta clear this area, NOW!"

The Hammer Bro turns to address the Koopa Troopa, who saluted in response, before turning back to the Princess.

"Private Koopa here will escort you, OK? You guys will make a break for it."

"But what about you?" Peach asked, concerned

"What am I gonna do? I'll TELL you what I'm gonna do! I'm gonna go help my men!" said the Hammer Bro. "King Bowser would burn me to a crisp if I left 'em! Leave no koopa behind! Good luck out there, Princess! HAIL BOWSER!"

The Hammer Bro turned and ran back inside the castle.

"Farewell..." said the Princess.

"Ok, lady, we've gotta EVAC this zone! Let's roll!" said Private Koopa.

The two head back inside the castle with Private Koopa taking the lead. Once inside, they saw something surprising happened.

"You; give up. There is no hope for escape."

Peach kneel down from where she was standing to get a better look at what was going on. The Hammer Bro from before was there and he was facing off two more Koopa Troopas with shades and collars on.

"All hail the glorious Count!" said the first Koopa. "Do not resist...Submit to his rule. You will love it."

The Hammer Bro jumped. "What's this insubordination?! Johnson! I am your CAPTAIN! Drop and give me twenty!"

"Yeah, you know what? I'm gonna have to tell you that your orders means nothing."

The two Koopa Troopa step aside as Nastasia took command. "See, they've already sworn eternal allegiance to Count Bleck, 'K? And now you need to, so I'll just go ahead and pencil you in for a 10 o'clock brainwashing."

Hammer Bro got in his fighting stance. "You just messed with the wrong Koopa! I serve Bowser! You tell this 'Count'...HYUUUUUUURK!"

With one adjustment from her glass, Nastasia use her hypnotic powers on the Hammer Bro, turning him into one of the many brainwashed Koopas.

"HAIL BLECK!"

"Hm-mm-mm... Yeah, there, isn't that better?" she said. "So listen, there are still a few problem minions that haven't sworn allegiance...You, be a lamb and round them up for me...'K? Thanks."

The Hammer Bro saluted. "YES, MA'AM!"

The newly brainwashed Hammer Bro and the Koopas left in search of anyone who hadn't sworn allegiance yet with Nastasia trailing behind.

"Oh, man, this is going downhill fast!" said Private Koopa. "Did you SEE that?! They even broke the captain!"

Peach stood up and turn to the Koopa. "Look, lady, if they find us, it is GAME OVER! We've gotta clear this area, STAT!"

Peach nodded and continue looking for a way out.

**...**

* * *

><p><strong>...<strong>

Luigi was running as fast as he can through the halls of the castle, hoping to reach the area where Dimentio was waiting for him. Thankfully, he didn't need to travel much farther because half way there, he bump into the magical jester when he was rushing around a corner, accidentally dropping his bag in the process.

"Luigi, there you are. I was starting to think you forgot about me." Dimentio said, landing his feet on the ground. "Why the rush? You were running like your pants were on fire. Did you miss me that much?"

"Dimentio...please, come with me. I need your help."

"Oh? For what purpose?"

"It's...Look, I don't have time to explain." He grab the jester's hand and started drag him where he needed to go. "Come on, I'll tell you on the way there."

"As you wish"

As Luigi leaded Dimentio back to the area where the Princess was, he told him everything that happened to this point, including his decision to help her escape.

"Why would you do that?" Dimentio asked, who was in the air again. "If you knew Nastasia will be looking for anyone who haven't sworn their allegiance to the Count yet, why haven't you report this to her?"

Luigi sighs. "I don't know, Dimentio. It's just that... I get this weird feeling, you know, that I should help her instead of letting her share the same fate as the rest of them."

"Hmm, a premonition perhaps?"

"Maybe...But that's not all." Luigi admitted. "I been having dreams lately...She was in it and so was the hero, Mario."

"You have been dreaming about the Mushroom Princess?" Dimentio smirked.

Luigi blush madly. "N-n-not about her exactly; more like it's about the hero always saving her from one thing after another."

"Really?"

"Yes, really"

"Oh, that's too bad."

Luigi face palmed. "Please tell me you not going to start acting like a pervert now, are you?"

"Well... I can."

"Dimentio!"

"All right, all right." the jester laughs. "So, about your dreams..."

"Is it a perverted question?"

"No, I promise. How long have you been having them?"

"I don't know. A few months I guess."

"Have you ever thought about telling the Count or Nastasia about this?"

Luigi bows his head, feeling shameful. "No. I know I should, especially since I meet the hero for the first time down in Flipside but..." He sighs. "I don't know."

Dimentio floated up front and landed in front of him. Luigi stopped walking and looks up as Dimentio place an understanding hand on his shoulder.

"I understand Luigi. You don't like to bother the others with your problems so you tend to keep them to yourself. I just want you to know that if you ever need someone to talk to, you can always come to me."

Luigi smiled. He sure was glad to have such a great best friend like Dimentio. "Thanks, Dimmy. I appreciate it."

Their BFF moment would have lasted longer if the sound of a door opening wasn't heard. Quickly, Dimentio grab Luigi's hand and turn them both invisible. The sound of footsteps and heels filled the room as Peach and Private Koopa entered the room.

"That's her." whispered Luigi. Dimentio nodded.

They remain silent as Peach and the Koopa search the room and went through the door at the bottom of the stairs. Once they were gone, Dimentio made them visible again.

"So, she's a princess right? From the Mushroom Kingdom." said Luigi.

"Yes. I believe her name was Princess Peach Toadstool."

Luigi nodded. This was his first time encountering a princess before. She was very beautiful, even more so than his dreams. Luigi was brought out of his thoughts when Dimentio suddenly grab hold of him again.

"Hey!"

Luigi shouted but Dimentio shush him as he turns them invisible again. Soon after he did that, a group of Koopas and Goombas appeared, with them was Nastasia.

"They went this way, Ma'am" said a Goomba.

"Good work." said Nastasia. "Come on, I have a schedule to keep."

"YES MA'MA!"

The Koopas, Goombas, and Nastasia all went through the door Peach and Private Koopa had previously went through. Once they were gone, Dimentio and Luigi reappear.

"Oh no!" cried Luigi. "Nastasia going to get her! We have to do something now!"

"Don't worry, my friend. I'll handle this. You just stay hidden so the Nastasia and the others don't see you."

Luigi nodded. Dimentio snapped his fingers and teleported out of the room.

...

* * *

><p>...<p>

After going through that last door, Princess Peach and Private Koopa had unknowingly headed up at a dead-end.

"No... NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! Dead end!" cried the Private.

Peach approach him. "Well, staying here won't do us any good...Let's turn around and keep looking."

"Oh, turn back? Yeah...no; your friend there had it right. This is your dead-end."

The Princess turns around to see Nastasia and a group of Goombas and Koopas, including the Hammer Bro from before had them trapped between the edge.

"Wh-Who ARE you, anyways?!" said Peach.

Private Koopa ran in front to protect her. "Find cover, lady! I'm trained to handle scum like this!"

However, with just a quick adjust from her glasses, Nastasia had easily use her power against him.

"BYOOOOOOORT!" cried Private Koopa before he was changed. "ALL HAIL COUNT BLECK!"

"Wow, Princess, you sure are lucky. I thought the wedding explosion finished you..." said Nastasia "Yeah, but this is the end of the road... and your luck runs out...right here."

She stepped forward. At this time, Dimentio had appeared, invisible of course, and waited for the right time to make his move.

"It's time you came on over and got with the program... Come and serve the Count!"

"Never!" yelled Peach.

"Yeah, that's great and all, but my hypno-powers kinda say otherwise." she said. "Just sit tight a sec, 'K?'Cause I've just got to brainwash you real quick." Nastasia got ready to use her powers.

"..." Peach tensed.

Now was the perfect time to act. Before Nastasia can even use her powers, Dimentio form a box around Princess Peach, surprising her at its sudden appearance before snapping his fingers and teleporting her some place safe. Nastasia, shock at what just happened, searches around.

"What?! That wasn't on my schedule! Where'd she go?" As Nastasia look around, Dimentio took this moment to make his own disappearing act by teleporting somewhere esle. His job here was done and now he was off to find Luigi.

Nastasia let a small sigh and recompose herself. "Well, that's really not a deal breaker..." she said."Our prophecy-fulfillment plan is running smoothly. We have no need for her. Yeah, and it doesn't matter where she runs, since all worlds are about to fall..."

Just by the door they came through, a pair of blue eyes had watched everything that had just unfolded through the crack of the door. Luigi let out a small sigh of relief before silently closing the door behind him.

...

* * *

><p>...<p>

**Review Please :)**

...


	8. Magic Trick

**...**

**Author's Note:**

**Long chapter today.**

**...**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything but the story idea.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 8:<br>Magic Trick  
><strong>

* * *

><p>...<p>

Making sure that he wouldn't be seen, Luigi quickly left Nastasia and her group in search of Dimentio. He didn't need to get far because soon Dimentio appeared and grab hold of him. Before Luigi could say anything, Dimentio teleported them away from area and closer to where Luigi's repair bay was. As soon as they were safe, Dimentio let go of Luigi's hand, who was not expecting the sudden teleportation.

"I apologize, Luigi. I wanted to be sure none of us would be seen near the area...like a group of teenagers looting a store and fleeing the area before the cops arrive."

Luigi chuckled, shaking his head slightly. "That's okay. Thanks again for helping me, Dimentio. I don't know what I'll do if I had to do things myself."

"My pleasure, Luigi" Dimentio bowed "Friends help friends out after all... and _repay_ the favor if they can."

"Right" Luigi smiled, noticing the mysterious glee in the jester's eyes but mistaking it for something else. "So... what do you want to do now?"

"Well...we could head back to the repair bay and continue to hang out."

"Sure."

The two friends continue their way to the repair bay, side-by-side.

"Hey, Dimentio?"

"Yes, Luigi"

"Where did you send the Princess off to?"

Dimentio took a second to reply to that question. "Somewhere...safe, for the time being at least"

"Okay."

Luigi didn't know what Nastasia meant about there was no place in the entire universe that would save the Princess from being consume from the Void. But he set that thought aside for the moment, he could ask about that later. Right now, knowing that the Princess was safe from danger was enough to bring Luigi some relief. He just wondered where exactly did she end up.

...

* * *

><p>...<p>

"You return so soon? I can see from your faces that it went well, indeed..."

After retrieving the Pure Heart from the first world, Line Land, Mario returns to Flipside, where the Void has slightly increased in size, and brings the Pure Heart to Merlon's house who was waiting outside for them.

"You can say that." Mario mumbled. He really didn't expect to fight the giant robotic dragon, Fracktail, so early in the adventure. But hey, every adventure is different. You don't know what's coming at ya.

"Let's go back to my house so you can tell me the details." said Merlon "Please, step right in."

Mario and Tippi entered Merlon's house. The walls were a dark blue color with green spots here and there. The bookshelf was full of books and beaks. There was some large jugs on the floor and about two posters. On a small table that stood by the door, there was a mysterious white with a star printed on the cover.

"So how was it dear friends? Did you find a Pure Heart?" Melron asked.

"Sure did." Mario said and pulls out the orange heart to show him.

"Oh ho, such pure brilliance...This is a pure piece of the one true Purity Heart!"

"Yes, we met Merlumina..." said Tippi."She gave it to us..."

Merlon jumped. "Wh-What?! Lady Merlumina?! You were well met. She is an ancestor of mine. She was the one who wrote the dark Prognosticus to counteract the dark one... Merlumina and those who follow her built this town. They are why we are here."

"M-M-M-Master Merlon! B-B-B-Bad news!" A man entered, shaking from fright.

"What is it?! Get ahold of yourself, lad…" said Merlon.

"Y-Y'see… Um…Um…Um…Um…Um…Um…Um…Um…Um…Um…Um…Um…Um… Um…Um…Um…Um…Um…Um…Um...Um...Um...Um..."

"Split it out already!" yelled Mario.

"Um, y'see... A girl fell outta the sky!" the man finally said.

Merlon jumped. "What? A girl fell out of the sky? What in the worlds?"

"I dunno! Just, please! Get on the elevator and come up there to see her!"

"So it shall be! And you, Mario, come along. We may need your presence as well!"

Mario blinked. "Me?"

Merlon walked passed him and follow the man out the door.

"Okay, me it is." He followed them out the door with Tippi right behind him.

Once Mario got to the 3rd floor, he ran over to where the man and Merlon were standing around the unconscious girl.

"Um, yeah, so I was just looking up at the tower, and she fell outta no where!" explain the man.

Mario took a moment to remember when he had first fallen off the tower by accident. It hurt, but he got right back up on his feet. Unfortunately, he couldn't say the same for this girl.

"Hmmm... She does not look at all familiar to me...Who could this be?"

Mario approached them from behind, hoping to get a look at the girl. He gasped when he saw who it was.

"What's the matter?" asked Tippi.

"That girl," said Mario. "She's Princess Peach!"

"Princess Peach?!" said Merlon. "So this is the princess that Count Bleck kidnapped?"

"That's right." Mario nodded.

"Well, the poor girl seems to have had a rough time, of that we can be sure. She doesn't appear to be conscious... And she is shivering uncontrollably...What could the problem be?"

Merlon took a moment to think before an idea comes to mind.

"Oh ho! I know!" He turned to the Hero. "Mario must go to the chef named Saffron on the first floor of Flipside."

"Uhm?"

"I am sure she knows a warming and revitalizing recipe for this poor girl..." Merlon explained. "Once she revives, we will be able to ask Princess Peach exactly what happened. Now, off with you! Find Saffron the chef on the first floor!"

"Right!"

It took Mario exactly twenty minutes to find Saffron and to bring back the recipe, the Spicy Soup, Peach needed. Once he got back, he knee down and fed Peach the soup.

"Ugggghhhh..."

"Oh ho...it seems to have worked." said Merlon.

After tasting the wonderful soup, Peach awoken from her subconscious and stood up, yawning in the process.

"Mmmmm...I feel like I just ate the most delicious thing..." said Peach."I haven't had a dream about such tasty food in ages..."

"Hey Princess!" said Mario.

"Oh! Mario?! You're okay?!" She said, grateful. She looked around. "But where exactly are we?"

"This is Flipside..." said Tippi.

Peach looked around, facing Merlon. "Umm...ok. And who are you?"

"My dear, I am called Merlon. And that is what is known as a Pixl. Her name is Tippi. Come... let us adjourn to my house. I would be grateful if you would tell us more there."

Mario nodded.

...

* * *

><p>...<p>

Once Luigi and Dimentio got to the repair bay, Luigi opened the door and offered Dimentio to go first. Dimentio bow and floated inside. Luigi followed after and closed the door behind him only to bump into Dimentio's mid-flight figure.

"Dimentio, what's..." Luigi gasped at the sight in front of him.

Luigi always keeps the repair bay in a neat working order. That way he knows where everything is and nothing gets lost. Now, the garage was the opposite of what he left it and the culprit, (or should I say culprits), were still there.

Inside the garage were a group of Koopas and Goombas, and they were having the run of the place. Papers that were usually neatly stack on his desk where now flying everywhere on the floor and in the air while his tools were scattered around on the floor instead of their rightful place.

"What the...?!" said Luigi, dodging a wrench that came flying towards his head. "How did they get in here?"

"I don't know." said Dimentio, easily dodging a few tools himself. "But they've been here for a while."

"How did you know?"

"I saw them entering while I was waiting for you."

Luigi looked at him with disbelief. "And you didn't do anything about it?"

"No." He reply causally, like he did nothing wrong. "I think they're trying to hide from Nastasia."

"I get that." Luigi sighs and turns back the room. "Okay, that's it. Everyone... Get out!"

Koopas and Goombas stop what they were doing and turn their attention to Luigi. The green man flinch under their intense glances and swallowed nervously.

"And who are you suppose to be? You aren't the boss of us." said a Hammer Bro.

"Yeah, we only take orders to King Bowser and King Bowser alone." said a Koopa Striker.

"Um, King Bowser?" Luigi questioned, recalling the name before. "Well then, where is this so called King Bowser now?"

"He's here." said a Paratroopa. "We found him locked up so we freed him. We moved here so we can hide from that woman."

"Now, our lord is taking a restful nap." said a Koopa Troopa.

Luigi frowned when he said that and had a look around. He nearly froze when he found what he was looking for. This King Bowser was the same Koopa that the hero Mario would fight in his dreams. Luigi was relief to see him unconscious instead of being awake. He could most likely cause some serious trouble if he was awake and Luigi didn't know if he could face such a furious beast.

"W-W-Well, you can't hide here." Luigi finally said. "T-T-This is my garage, a-a-and I have some work to do. So...unless you guys are willing join us...you leave me no choice but to get Nastasia and have her deal with you."

"Yeah? Well, I'll like to see you try, Greenie." said a Goomba.

"Especially since you have no way of getting out." smirked another Goomba.

Luigi turn around to see three Paratroopas and a Paragoomba blocking them from their only exit. He swallow a lump in his throat and back away from them. He could easily defeat them; it was Bowser he was worry about. Being trap in a room with him was enough to leave him shaking...and apparently he was.

"Ha, ha, ha! Hey, look guys! Greenie is shaking like a leaf!" taunt the first Goomba. "What a coward!"

Everyone started laughing. Luigi felt embarrass for showing such weakness, especially in front of others.

"And check out the hair on top of his lip." laugh the second Goomba. "Smooth. Talk about lame, even Mario's more impressive than that."

Luigi growled angrily as the other Koopas and Goombas laugh harder. Okay, now he was mad. No one insult his mustache and gets away with it. He'll pound them into the ground right now if it wasn't for their boss sleeping behind them, who ironically appears to be a very heavy sleeper.

"Something the matter, Luigi?" Dimentio asked. He was slightly surprise and amused by Luigi's angry expression. "Shouldn't you be pounding them to the ground right now?"

Dimentio knows that Luigi rarely shows any anger and when he does, there were only a few things that could set him off. Insulting his mustache was one of the main ones. The man was very sensitive about his 'stache.

"Normally I would." said Luigi. "The thing is...that Koopa, Bowser, he was in my dreams and I seen him fight. Now, I can beat these fools but him...I'm not so sure."

"I see." Dimentio considered it before smiling. "Don't worry, I'll handle it."

Before Luigi could say anything else, Dimentio float up and place his feet on the ground, in front of the group. The first Goomba lightly kick his still laughing friend.

"Hey, Gary, check this guy out."

The second Goomba, Gary, stop laughing and turn his attention to Dimentio. The rest of them soon follow.

"And who are you suppose to be? An elf?" said Gary.

Dimentio bowed. "Jester to be exact; Master of dimensions... Pleaser of crowds... I am... Dimentio!"

"Pleaser of crowds?"

"Yes, my good Goomba; I am here to please each and every one of you...with magic of course."

The two Goombas shared disbelieving look. "Okay, _jester_. Show us a magic trick."

The smile on Dimentio's face grew slightly. "It will be my pleasure."

Dimentio floated up in the air and hover over Bowser's body. All the Koopas and Goombas became alert and a small, rare smirk appeared on Luigi's face.

"Hey!" yelled the first Goomba. "What do you think you're doing?"

"For my first trick," Dimentio announces. "I'm going to make your king disappear! Now, you see him..."

A transparent square appear around Bowser. "...and now you don't."

With a snap of his fingers, Dimentio use his teleportation power to transport Bowser someplace else, leaving nothing but a small shock-wave distorting in the air where Bowser once lay.

"W-W-What did you do?!" said Gary.

"Easy. I simply teleported him somewhere else." said Dimentio.

"W-Well then, bring him back!" said the unnamed Goomba.

"I cannot. I teleported him to a place I pick at random... like throwing darts at a dart board to make my decision. I don't know where he is."

One of the Paratroopas blocking the door started backing up in fear. He just saw his Highness disappeared with his own eyes and he was freaking out.

"T-T-This guy's a freak!"

"Uh hm," said Luigi, calmly. "It's not nice to call someone a freak."

"How are you so calm?!" said the Paratroopa. "I don't care if you want to stay with your freaky friend; I'm getting out of here!"

Most of the group, including Gary and the other Goomba, agreed with him. A few of them, like the Koopa Striker, stayed behind to fight off the two henchmen. They all headed for the door, but before they could reach it, Dimentio appeared in front of them all, blocking their only exit.

"Where you all going? The fun's just getting started." He said in a mysterious yet scary way. Dimentio smirk when he notices the fear in their eyes. "What's wrong? Feeling less confident now that your leader isn't here to protect you?"

"That sounds just fine with me."

A larger shadow cased over Gary and the other Goomba. They both swallow the lump in their throats before slowly turning around. Luigi towered over them with a smirk of his own. He had already defeated the Koopa Striker and his friends that were willing to fight them. Both Goombas started shaking at the sound of Luigi cracking his knuckles; they choose the wrong guy to mess with.

"Now..." Luigi said, darkly. "How about we see who's really the coward here, shall we?"

...

* * *

><p>...<p>

"...And then before I knew it, I awoke and saw Mario, you, and Tippi." said Peach after explaining her story to everyone.

"Well, my dear..." said Merlon."That is most assuredly a tale of woe and troubles."

Peach turned to Mario. "Oh Mario...I can't help but wonder, what do you suppose happened to Bowser?"

Mario shook his head. "Sorry, I have no idea, Princess."

"Mm, I suppose your right... There's just no way to know. I just hope he's safe..."

Mario put a hand on his chin in thought. "Merlon... What should we do next?" said Tippi.

_""And one Pure Heart shall lead the way to the next..."_ So it is written." said Merlon. "There are still more Heart Pillars to be found in Flipside, young ones. When you found the next Heart Pillar, you must set a Pure Heart in it. And when you do so, a door to the world containing the next Pure Heart will appear."

Peach and Mario nodded.

"And...my intuition tells me the next door may lead you to the mysterious Merlee. Like Bestovius and I, Merlee is one of the Ancients... We are like long-lost cousins. Yes... I have heard that Merlee has long guarded an ancient and secret treasure. If my instincts are correct, it may be the next Pure Heart we seek. I must tell you, the Light Prognosticus also speaks of her magical powers..."

"So... We just need to find this Merlee person, is that it?" said Peach.

"Oh ho, are you going as well?" said a surprise Merlon. "You should not tax yourself. You've only just recovered...and... it may be dangerous."

"Well, I can't just sit here and let everyone else go off to save the worlds, now, can I?" said Peach. "After all, The Void that is spreading in the sky is my fault. Mine and Bowser's..."

Peach turn to Mario and he shook his head. She turned back to Merlon. "So I'm going, and that's final! I've made my decision."

And with that, Peach has joined the team.

...

* * *

><p>...<p>

"Well, this turn out to be fun, hasn't it Luigi?"

"Yup, it did."

Luigi and Dimentio took in the middle of the repair. The defeated bodies of the Koopas and Goombas were all around them, moaning and groaning in pain.

"I still have to clean up this mess through."

"What are you going to do with those two?"

Luigi bent down and pick up the two Goombas, Gary and the other one. The both were unconscious from the stomping they got from Luigi.

"I'm going to deliver them to Nastasia. These two need to learn respect. You just don't go around insulting people's mustache or calling him 'cowards'... no matter how true it may be." he mumbled that last part to himself. "As for the rest of them, you can just teleport them somewhere else."

"Very well"

Dimentio snapped his finger and soon the Koopas and Goombas in the room all disappeared. Luigi looks around his now less messy garage.

"Thanks. Where did you send them?"

"Some place where I sent Bowser."

Luigi raised a brow. "I thought you said you teleported him to a place you pick at random and didn't know where he was?"

"I did pick a location at random but I can still send them to that same place. I just don't know where exactly I send them."

"Oh, I think I get it. Well, I have to turn these two in. I'll be right back."

As Luigi walked through the halls of Castle Bleck searching for Nastasia, the two Goombas in his hands started to wake up and struggle from his hold.

"Hey," said the one named Gary. "Let us go!"

"Not until you two learn some manners around people," Luigi smirked. "Especially if those people can beat the living tar out of ya."

As he continues to search the two Goombas continue to struggle. Within a few moments, Luigi found Nastasia giving some orders to some brainwash Koopas.

"Nastasia,"

Nastasia look up from the clipboard in her hands. "What is it, Luigi? I'm a little busy."

"I found these two in the repair bay and thought I'll brought them to you."

Nastasia adjust her glasses. "I see. Very well then, place them on the floor if you would."

Luigi nodded gently place the two shaking Goombas on the floor in front of Nastasia. Luigi was no longer mad, he wasn't known to hold a grudge for long, but he still upset about earlier. Once the two Goombas were on the floor, Luigi took a few steps back and let Nastasia do her thing. Nastasia adjust her glasses and three red rays of energy surround the Goomba named Gary.

"GAZOOOORT!" scream Gary.

"GARY! NO!" scream the other Goomba.

"HAIL BLECK!" said Gary, before standing beside Nastasia.

"Alright; now it's your turn." said Nastasia

"Ah man... Poor Gary..." said the Goomba. "Alright! It's time for me to Goomba-up!" The Goomba step forward. "Hey lady! Got room for one more on your team!"

Luigi jumped from surprise. "Whah!? Hey! Wait a second! What are you DOING?"

"What's it look like, genius? I'm getting with the winning team! The same team your own."

"Yeah, good call. Love the enthusiasm there." said Nastasia. "Go ahead and swear your, y'know, undying loyalty to the Count and you're on board."

"Hey, count me in, lady! HERE WE GO, COUNT, HERE WE GO! WOO, LOVE THAT COUNT!"

"You...You..." Luigi shook his head, not believing what he just said. "I can't even find a word to describe it, but I guess the best one would be 'traitor'."

It wasn't that he was glad the Goomba join their side, which he was... partly. It's just that he thought the Goomba gave up way too easily, just to save his skin from getting brainwash. If the situation was reverse and Luigi had to choice between getting brainwash and working for someone other than the Count, he'll choice the brainwash hands down. There's no way he'll be willing to serve anyone else but the Count himself.

The Goomba scoffs. "Call it what you want but we're on the same side now so you can't go around stomping on me."

The Goomba smile at his statement but Nastasia says something otherwise.

"You both may be on the same side but, um, ranks still differ. Luigi here is of higher rank than you so he is to be treated with respect."

Luigi smiled at her statement as the Goomba frown. "Hey, I'll treat you with respect if you treat me respect. I don't let rank come between us much."

The Goomba 'humph'ed. "You call pounding on me and my friends respectful?"

Luigi eyes narrowed. "You insulted me and my mustache. No one insult my mustache."

The Goomba 'humph' again and look down at his feet, avoiding eye contact. "Yeah, well... sorry."

Luigi smiled and nodded. "Apology accepted. Now, if you would excuse me, I have a garage to clear up."

As Luigi left, Nastasia place her attention back on the clipboard but not before leaving a little note for the Goomba.

"You're lucky he doesn't hold a grudge. Even though he's still in training, Luigi has great strength and potential. He probably doesn't see it, but the rest of us do and that includes the Count."

Nastasia walk away, leaving the Goomba to think about his actions.

...

* * *

><p>...<p>

**Review Please :)**

...


	9. The Truth

**...**

**Author's Note:**

**Another Long Chapter**

**...**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything but the story idea. **

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 9:<br>The Truth  
><strong>

* * *

><p>...<p>

When Luigi got back to the repair bay, he saw Dimentio leaning against thin air, playing with one of his energy sphere with a slight bored look on his face. That look quickly disappears and was replaced by a smile once more when the jester notices that his best friend has return.

"Back so soon?" He said, sitting up.

"What? You don't me here?" Luigi started, picking up the tools on the ground. "This is my garage you know. You can leave any time you want."

"I am aware of that." The jester snapped his fingers and Luigi's bag from before appeared in his hand. "Here you go; you drop this earlier."

"Thank you, I forgot all about it." Luigi took the bag and place on a chair. He then continues on cleaning the garage. "You know it's going to take me a while to clean this up all by myself. You want to lean a hand?"

Dimentio, who was back to leaning on thin air, took a moment to think about it. "Hmm no; not really"

"Figures," Luigi sighs. Whether Dimentio knows it or not, he tends to be lazy at times.

As Luigi continues to clean, Dimentio lets his eyes wander around the room. He had been here plenty of times with Luigi so he knew what should or shouldn't be there. Dimentio's eyes landed on the thing in the far corner. He couldn't see what it was because it was completely covered by a white sheet. But from the size of it, it was rather large. With his curiosity building, Dimentio floated over to the large mystery.

"Hey Luigi,"

"Yes?"

"What's this thing you got all cover up?"

Luigi paused from his cleaning and looked over to where Dimentio was. "That, my dear friend, is a secret. Ah, ah, ah, no peeking! It's not done quite yet."

Dimentio, caught red-handed, placed the sheet back on the ground. "A secret you say? For the hero no doubt"

"You can say that. Call it insurance if you would. I've been working on it for a while now and you never know what could happen."

"I guess you're right."

Dimentio floated over to where Luigi was picking stuff off the floor. He placed his feet on the floor and bent down on his knees.

"Need any help?"

Luigi looked up and smile. "Sure thing"

It taken the pair a couple of hours, but in the end, the repair bay was as clean and neat as it was before, perhaps even cleaner. Luigi stretched and yawned. Cleaning all day really tired him out.

"Perhaps, I should take my leave." said Dimentio. "It's been a long day and you could use a nap...like a small little kitten that spent the day playing."

Luigi laughs softly at the simile before yawning again. "I guess you're right. I'll see you later, Dimentio."

"As well as I, Luigi"

Dimentio teleported out of the room. Luigi yawned again and went around a small corner where a small bedroom was made. Luigi had that bedroom set up after falling asleep on his desk so many nights before. Seeing how far the repair bay was, he figure he sleep here whenever he was too tired to travel back to his room.

Yawning once more, Luigi sat on the bed and places his head on the soft pillow. He let out a small sigh as sleep come quickly to him.

...

* * *

><p>...<p>

_Luigi opened his eyes to see himself running. At first, he wasn't sure why he was running until he took a quick glance to his side. He saw the woman Dimentio saved earlier, Princess Peach. She was running beside him with the butterfly pixl and another pixl while some giant mechanic spider, which he knew as Mimi's True Form, chases after them. It was then he realizes he was looking through the hero's, Mario, point of view again._

_Like always he simply watch as the hero and the princess ran through room to room, searching for someone. He remembers Mimi saying she was assigned to a mansion so he guessed the hero and princess was looking for the owner of say mansion. As he watches, he was caught in surprise when he learned that the hero had the ability to flip and impressed on how useful the Princess's umbrella was against attacks._

_Going through a door, the two manage to lose Mimi, but only for the time being. At the moment, the two were trying to figure out how to get to the door that stood in mid-air just out of their reach when suddenly a large Boo (an Atomic Boo) appeared out of no where and scared them both. Luigi felt the hero jumped from fright as well as himself. However, he couldn't do anything to stop himself from screaming out loud. _

_Boos just freak him out!_

_"Don't be so scared, Princess." He heard Mario said. "It's just a Boo; no need to scream so loud."_

_The Princess looked at him with confusion. "I didn't scream, Mario. A frightful gasp maybe, but I didn't scream."_

_"Really?" Mario rubs the back of his head. She nodded. "That's odd. I thought I heard someone scream."_

_"Hmm, maybe Mimi's trying to play tricks on us?" she suggested._

_"Maybe"_

_Luigi remained silent through the conservation. Not only can he hear what they were all saying but he can also voice his own opinions? But how? That never happen before; how come it was happening now? And was Mario the only one who could hear him? Then again, that would make sense since he was looking through his point of view._

_He resumes watching them as the two use the butterfly pixl to make some stairs become visible. Once they did that, Mimi appeared and chased after them._

_"Mimimimimmimimi! You won't get away from me!" she said._

_"Come on!" said Mario as the two went up the stairs and through the door._

_After entering, two ended up at a dead-end._

_"Great... now where we do go?" Mario questioned._

_"Maybe we should go back." Peach suggested. _

_But before they could, Mimi appeared again and headed straight for them._

_"Mimimimimimimi!"_

_"Quick this way!" said Mario._

_He grabbed the princess' arm and entered the room closest to them._

_"Mario! You can't go in there." said the Princess. "That's the ladies' room!"_

_"Sorry, Princess, but now is not the time to be formal."_

_He grabs her hand and the two enter, dodging one of Mimi's rubee attacks just in time._

_"Okay, we don't have much time." Mario said. "We have to figure out a plan before Mimi gets here."_

_"Alright, but first...since I'm here, I have to use the restroom." said Peach. "Mario, be a gentleman and please turn around."_

_Both __Luigi and Mario frown at that idea. "Really Princess? Now?"_

**"When the enemy could attack at any moment? Not the wisest thing to do."**_ said Luigi; forgetting what happened when he spoke for the first time._

_"I agree." said Mario._

_"You agree with what, Mario?" said Peach._

_Luigi covered his mouth with both hands while Mario looked around confusion._

_"That's strange...I could have sworn I heard someone."_

_"I didn't hear anyone. Did you Tippi?"_

_"No Peach, I didn't." said the rainbow butterfly pixl. "However, I don't think it is wise to be using the bathroom while the enemy is nearby."_

_"Hmm, I guess you're right... What are you doing, Mario?"_

_Mario open one of the stools and look around. "Checking the stools, you never know who can be hiding."_

_"Hiding? In a bathroom? Who would do something like that?" questioned Tippi._

_However, Mario never got a chance to answer. Because as soon as he open the fourth stool, he (and Luigi) jumped back from surprise._

_"Hee hee hee hee hee!"_

_A woman with red glasses and orange hair appear out of the toilet. Luigi could tell that she stink from the fly hovering around her._

_"Hee hee hee hee hee! Found me! The real Merlee! I shine on, such is my lot, a sun to those fate to me brought..."_

_She jumped down from the toilet and stood in front of them._

_"The real Merlee? Truly? In a place like this?" said Tippi_

_"I'm afraid that Mimi freak was too robust, and I too weak..." Merlee said. "The Pure Heart, I quickly took and hid where she would never look...But now you're here: hooray! This bad tide will turn today! Soon that awful Mimi pays... You and I can now join up to teach that tiny, bratty pup a lesson: now let's power up!"_

_"Ooh, I don't think so..." Mimi was here and she looked ready to play. _

_"Mimi!" Merlee yelled. _

_"Mimimimimimimimimimi!" Mimi quickly approached the woman and took her form. When the flash of light vanishes there were now two Merlees._

_The two Merlees argued among each other until they turn for the hero for help. Luigi was quite surprise when the bathroom suddenly change into a quiz show overseen by the InterNed called "That's my Merlee!" The hero had to ask some questions and after the Merlees gave their response, he had to discern the real one from the imposter._

_Luigi knew Mimi well enough to choose which one was her. Some of the questions were a little odd, but in the end he was able to figure out that the Merlee on the right was Mimi. Not only did he know most of the answers Mimi would response with but he also remembers the fly that was still flying around the real Merlee. Unfortunately (for Mimi that is), the hero was able to figure that out as well and chose the Merlee on the right._

_"Hee hee hee hee hee...Well, of course, obviously! Nobody could copy me!" cheer Merlee._

_"Stupid-heads... I'd mimicked her perfectly! You know it!"_

**'She did.'**_ Luigi thought to himself._

_"... I guess I'll congratulate you... by tearing you to little bits like stupid confetti!"_

_Mimi transform back to her primary form and the game show turn back to the ladies bathroom. Then, Mimi did what Luigi always found most disturbing... she started to transform into her true form. When Mimi started to turn her head, Luigi look the other way. He never like the way she transforms. The first time he saw it, he fainted._

_But that didn't doesn't matter now. Because as soon as Mimi was getting ready to fight the hero and the princess, his vision slowly turn black as he begins to awaken from his slumber._

_..._

* * *

><p><em>...<em>

Luigi stirred from his sleep slowly and tiredly. As soon as he was aware of his surroundings, he sat up from his bed and stretches his arms, covering his mouth with one hand as he yawns.

"Another dream about the hero again." he yawns.

He cross his legs and place a hand on his chin. "No, it wasn't a dream. What I'm seeing is real and through the eyes of Mario."

He sighs. "What could this mean? Am I connected to him? If so, how?"

He shook his head. "Preposterous. Me and him are nothing alike. I admit we hold some similar features, but only by the slightest. Nothing more..."

He jumped out of bed and began making it. Once he was done with that, the grumbles of his tummy indicated that it was time to eat.

"Hmm, I haven't eaten for a while now, have I? Let's see what I got in the fridge."

Heading out of the bedroom, Luigi walk to small fridge place up against the wall. Luigi opened the door and began to search for anything edible. However, the fridge was nearly bare. The only thing inside was a few cans of Shroom Shake.

"Hmm, note to self, replenish fridge." Closing the door, his tummy growled once more. He places a hand over it to smooth it.

"I guess it's time I head back and make something in the kitchen. Mimi could be coming back soon, hungry after her fight with the hero. I should make something for her too."

After making everything was in order, Luigi prepared himself to leave. When Luigi opens the door, he nearly bumps into someone who was just about to knock on say door.

"Ah, Luigi, there you are. Count Bleck was looking for you." said the Count himself.

"M-My Count! Please, sir, come in."

The Count nodded and entered the repair bay. Luigi gently close the door behind him and stood by his side, feeling slightly nervous.

"Uhm... if you don't mind me asking, sir; why were you looking for me?"

"I do not mind, I simply wanted to talk to you."

Luigi grew very nervous. "R-R-Really?"

"Relax, Luigi, you did not do anything wrong. Count Bleck simply wants to accompany you and talk about things."

"Oh." Luigi sighs in relief. "So, what did you want to talk about?"

The Count opened his mouth to speak but the contents of Luigi's stomach beat him to it. A heavy blush appeared across Luigi's face as the Count laugh.

"Perhaps we could discussion this over some dinner, uhm?"

Luigi smiled sheepishly and nodded. "Right"

Once Luigi and the Count had entered the castle's kitchen, Luigi quickly prepare some lunch. The dish he was serving tonight was his personal favorite, the Spaghetti Plate. As Luigi prepared lunch, Count Bleck took a seat on the table, letting his thoughts think back to a certain memory of his. He didn't know how long he just sat there, letting his mind wander through his life in the past. He certainly didn't notice Luigi's presence next to him; not until the plate of spaghetti was place in front of him.

"Are you okay, My Lord?" Luigi asked, concern written all over his boyish face.

The Count smiled. "I am fine, Luigi. Sit; let us enjoy this meal you have prepare for us."

Luigi nodded and sat next to the Count with a plate of his own. The two ate in a comfortable silence as they enjoy their meals. Luigi was the best cook in the castle so it wasn't a big deal if no one talked throughout the whole course. They were too busy enjoying the deliciousness of the food to say anything.

"Count Bleck is impressed, Luigi. Your cooking never ceases to amaze me."

Luigi blush at the comment. "Thank you, my Count. Would you like seconds?"

"No, thank you. But please, help yourself."

Luigi stood up from his chair and prepared himself seconds as the Count finishes his first.

"So, my Count," Luigi said, sitting back on his chair "what was it you wanted to talk to me about?"

The Count wiped his mouth with a napkin and let out a depressing sigh. "Luigi...have you ever wonder why I'm doing what I'm doing?"

Luigi blinked and swallowed. "What do you mean?"

"I mean, do you ever wonder the reason why I spent years coming up with this plan to...create new worlds?"

"Hmm, not really... I mean, I use to back when I was younger. But other than that, no I never question your orders." He poked his fork in his food. "Beside, does it really matter? After all, you're going the universe a favor by cleansing it from all evil."

The Count bowed his head in shame. That was it - the lie he told Luigi since he was a child. The lie that he's only destroying worlds that were tainted with evil, when the truth was he destroying all worlds...good and bad.

"I see..." He said softly. "In that case, do you still want to know my motive for doing this?"

Luigi grew nervous at the question. Yes, he still would like know what the Count's motive for doing this was. He had known the Count his whole life yet he still didn't know why he was going this. But as curious as he is, he also wanted to be polite and respectful. If the Count didn't want to tell him anything, he has the right to. Besides, Luigi owned his life to the Count. It was he who found him as a baby, alone in a forest, and took him in. If it wasn't for him, he probably wouldn't be here today.

"I...admit that I'm still curious about your reasons but... I respect that you don't want to tell me."

Count Bleck was silent which made Luigi grew more nervous.

"Luigi," he finally said. "You had always been special. Since the day I found you, I always knew you had potential for greatness. And as your Count, but more importantly someone close to you, I feel that it's important that I tell you the truth."

"The truth?" Luigi frowned, confuse. "What do you mean?"

"At the time, when you were younger, I was afraid you wouldn't understand so I told you what you know now. But now that you're older, I cannot send you off on missions that can easily cost your live...not without you knowing the truth first."

Luigi felt a storm of emotions brewing inside of him. Part of him felt like shouting angrily at the Count for lying to him for his entire life. Another part of him wanted to cry and begging for Count's reasoning for lying. And another part of him wanted to be reasonable and understand what the Count was saying. In the end, he just remains silent as the Count collected his thoughts.

Count Bleck was quiet for several minutes. This wasn't easy for him but he thought Luigi deserved to learn the truth. He was the closest thing he had to a son after all, and the second person he cared most in his life. After what felt like forever, when it was actually five minutes, he let out a depress sigh and begin his tale; a tale of love and tragedy...

"Okay, it all started when Count Bleck was a boy..."

**_X~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~X_**

"Fine job on that Mimi, yes! The Pure Heart's safe, evil's repressed."

With the help of Merlee's magical cheer, the heroes were able to defeat Mimi. Once she had fled, Merlee appeared with important information.

"You know, the tenants here guarded it for 1500 years, waiting for you to draw near! Finally, that duty's done, and I'm ecstatic, for one. But wait, ere we finish up, I must tell you something, yup. So, the Light Prognosticus was read by you, yes? It was written there that I and my ancestors waited by the Pure Heart, staying spry... But something wasn't written there and of it you must be aware. There is another prophecy: a heart of chaos can only be beaten by four of mystery... Four heroes unite, their hope burns forth light to shatter the walls of blight. That is how despair, it dies, such is what we prophesize here in the home of the wise."

"Four...heroes..." Peach questioned.

"I am sure the pair of you, Mario and Peach, you too, are the first of heroes true. So, then, it falls to you, to find the other heroes two. I would guess, if I had to, the others might be known to you. Now, finally, let me be! I hereby do my sworn duty! There! From me it parts! Here, heroes! A Pure Heart!"

Merlee offers Mario and Peach a Pure Heart, making this their third Pure Heart collected.

...

* * *

><p>...<p>

There was an eerie silence within the kitchen after the Count finish his story. At some point into it, the Count had stood up from his chair and began moving around. By the end of it, he was facing the window with his head cast down in thought. Throughout the whole thing, Luigi had made no such movement and stay seated in his chair. With the Count's back facing him, his eyes rested on his lap, his mind deep in his own thoughts. He had a lot of questions. However, a few stood out from the rest.

"So...you're not really cleansing the world of evil?"

Luigi's question was so quiet the Count almost didn't hear him. A simple movement of his head was the answer.

"And you're really going to destroy all the worlds?"

A nod...

"Do you still plan on creating new worlds in place of the old ones?"

The Count didn't reply to that question immediately, he didn't know how. After a few more moment of silence he sighs once more.

"Luigi, I-"

"Count Bleck, Mimi has return and..."

Luigi and Count Bleck turn to the kitchen passageway to see Nastasia has entered. She pause from her sentence when had got sight of Luigi. "Oh, um, Luigi, I didn't see you there."

She looks at the Count and saw that he seems troubled for some reason. Looking at Luigi whose focus return to his lap, he seems troubled as well. "Uhm, sorry, am I interrupting something?"

"No Nastasia." said Count, the troubled look on his face disappearing. "We were just about done, right Luigi?"

Luigi looked up and nodded quickly. "Um, right; we're done."

Nastasia looked between the both of them before pressing on with what she had been saying before. "Right, um, if you say so."

Count Bleck place a hand on Luigi's shoulder before letting it fall, facing Nastasia. "I will be in the Inner Sanctum. Nastasia, I await our report on Mimi's mission."

"Right"

Count Bleck nodded before flipping out of the room. Nastasia stay for a moment, taking a quick glance at Luigi before flipping as well. She would talk to Luigi later.

...

**_X~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~X_**

...

After the Nastasia left, Luigi let out a small sigh of relief. He didn't think he could talk to anyone at the moment. He was still overwhelmed with everything the Count had told him. He turns his eyes back to the table. His once hot plate of freshly made spaghetti had turned cold over time.

**_'I wasn't that hungry anyways.' _**

He stood up from his seat and took his unfinished plate in his hands. He headed for the fridge and places it there.

**_'I can finish it later.'_**

He then places the pot with the rest of the spaghetti in the fridge as well.

**_'No sense in wasting food. Maybe someone else will eat it. Mimi just came home, she's probably hungry. I know Dimentio will eat some and O'Chunks will eat just about anything.'_**

Before he could go, he had to clean up the kitchen. Once that was done, he turns off any unnecessary lights and headed for his room. He was halfway to his room until he realizes something...

**_'He never answered my question.'_**

**...**

* * *

><p><strong>...<strong>

**Merry Christmas Eve!**

**...**

**Review Please :)**


	10. An Official Mission

**Author's Note:**

A Christmas present to my readers...Two chapters within 24 (or so) hours of each other.

...

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything but the story idea and any OCs.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 10:<br>An Official Mission **

* * *

><p>...<p>

In the Inner Sanctum, Count Bleck and Nastasia were standing on their respectful platform.

"...Yeah, so I just got a brief memo from Mimi?" Nastasia reported. "It says 'I messed up bad!'...That's the message in it's entirely. Yeah..."

"Bleh heh heh heh heh...So she failed to best him even with my gift of power?" said Count Bleck. "A Light Prognosticus hero... Descendants of the ancient tribe... Their strength grows."

"COUNT BLECK!"

O'Chunks appeared and landed on a platform on the left side. "I beg yeh, gimme the honor o' whalin' on this pack o' nambly-pamblies! I swear on me whiskers that I'll spank 'em like naughty little Cherbils, I will!"

"Oh, so, O'Chunks, yeah, you think you're all set to go?" said Nastasia. "So I guess you finished up that report on your own inadequacy that I needed?"

"Eah... Y'see... I...just got a wee bit left. I'm workin' on me conclusion. Yeh gotta gimme a break! Me writin' takes time, lass! An' 1,000 pages be a lot!"

"O'Chunks, calm yourself. Take a minion time-out. Count Bleck will sent...Dimentio! Come to me... Count Bleck!"

Dimentio appear as sudden as ever. "And so I arrive, like a sudden windstorm at a kindergarten picnic."

"Bleh heh heh heh heh heh... You'd like some playtime, I imagine, Dimentio?" said the Count "So you shall have it, but do not disappoint Count Bleck. Dispatch this hero."

"Your wish is my command. Besides, this fool sounds like an amusing challenge." said Dimentio "Now if there is nothing else, I'll just be on my way. Ciao, my Count" And off the jester went.

"Yeah, so, O'Chunks? Can you fill me in on why you're still not writing that report?" asked Nastasia.

"A report?! What are yeh... Oh... Yeah. A'right, I'm goin', yeh great beard-tweaker!" O'Chunks jump of the platform and left.

After O'Chunks left, Nastasia turn to the Count. She knew the Count wouldn't talk about what happened earlier in the kitchen with Luigi, so she figures on giving him the castle's status.

"Count, let me just bring you up to speed on the current state of the castle..." she said."I still have to root out a few unconverted rouges, but I'll report back soon..."

"Actually, Nastasia," The Count said "I have an assignment in mind that might prove useful."

Nastasia paused and turned back to him. "An assignment? K', for whom?"

"For Luigi, of course" Count Bleck turned to her. "An addiction to Dimentio's mission against the heroes; Luigi is to befriend them, learn everything he can about them, and report any weaknesses they might have to Dimentio, ensuring their defeat."

Nastasa nodded. "Understood"

She bows before walking off her platform. Count Bleck watches her leave. To her, it was just another mission assignment. But to him, it was his way to give Luigi some space away from all this. If he returns, then it means that he's willing to serve Count no matter what. And if he doesn't...then the Count will not go after him; Luigi has his full blessing to depart whenever.

"Heroes... Trying to save these pathetic old worlds... Bleck, says Count Bleck! Bleh heh heh heh heh heh heh... Their efforts are in vain. No one can stop Count Bleck!"

And off he goes, with the Dark Prognosticus flipping right after him.

"Just as no one can ease the tempest that rages in my suffering heart..."

**_X~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~X_**

Luigi was in his room, lying on his bed, letting his mind wonder. He had taken shower moments ago and was now wearing a comfortable green sweater with dark blue pants. His thoughts, of course, were still on the conversation he had with the Count.

On one hand, he felt upset and possibly angry that he been lied to his entire life. On the other hand, he could probably understand why the Count had to lie. A little kid wouldn't, (or rather couldn't), understand things like this. He could probably relate with the Count and understand why he was doing this; a tragedy such as his could lead anyone off the wall.

Still, the Count should have told him the truth as soon as he was old enough; back when he had a choice, instead of letting it carry on until now. He felt like he was taking this too far; there are innocents' lives he will be taking and they didn't deserve any off this. Then again, he was a sheltered child; he hasn't been exposed much to the real world or it's harshest. Sure he can handle a few mean Koopas and Goombas, but can he himself handle the loss of a love one?

Luigi sighed and rolled over onto his belly. He needed time to think about this. A peaceful walk might help, but Luigi didn't feel like heading down to Flopside or Flipside. Then again, hanging around the castle wasn't doing much either.

A knock on his door drew his attention. He stood up and headed for the door. When he opened it, he saw Nastasia standing outside.

"Nastasia?"

"Luigi, I would like to talk to you."

"Y-Yes, Ma'am; please, come in."

Nastasia nodded and step inside. Luigi closes the door behind and stood in front of her. "So, uhm, what did you want to talk about?"

"Well, first things first, what did you and the Count talk about in the kitchen?"

Luigi bows his head. "Nothing much; he just told me a few things, is all."

Nastasia raise a brow. "A few things? About what?"

Luigi kept his head down. "The truth...about what he's really doing with the Chaos Heart."

Nastasia looked surprise for a moment before her expression softens. "I see. So he told you that."

Now it was Luigi's turn to look surprise. "You knew...?"

She nodded. "Yes Luigi, I knew. And I'm sorry we had to lie to you all these years. We were afraid you wouldn't understand."

"That what he said." Luigi mumbled. "Did he tell you about... her?"

Luigi didn't feel like he had permission to say her name, even if he wasn't on speaking terms with the Count right now.

"Yes, he told me about her a while back; not too long after I join him. I see he's still having trouble telling it to someone, right?"

"Yes, he is" Luigi said sadly.

Nastasia frowned. "Look, I know you're having second thoughts about all this and you have the right to. But please understand this, Luigi. The Count only tells his life story to the people he trust the most. Out of everyone in the castle, you and I are the only ones he told so it's only right that we keep it to ourselves, 'K?"

Luigi thought about it for a second before slowly nodding. "Okay, I won't tell anyone about the Count's story, but I don't know if I still approve of his actions."

Nastasia sighed, slightly. "I understand that, which is why I'm here."

"Wait, you didn't come here just to _'convince'_ me otherwise, did you?" Luigi said, with a hint of anger (and fear) in his voice.

"No, I'm actually here to assign your new mission away from the castle."

Luigi's eyes widen from surprise. "A new mission?"

Nastasia nodded, adjusting her glasses before explaining the details. "I think the Count know you could use some time away to gather your bearing so he assign this special mission to you. Now, normally this type of mission will be best suited for Mimi. But since her latest defeat with the heroes, the Count feels that you're the next best thing. After all, you did have a pervious encounter with one of the heroes...even if it was a brief one."

Luigi nodded. The way he acted in front of the hero, Mario, was coming back to him. He wasn't proud of it at first but now he could use it to his advantage; make him think he wasn't a threat or, at the very least, one of Count Bleck's minions.

"By now you should know that there's a second hero; the Mushroom Princess Peach? She tends to be kind and hospitable around people but also naïve and stubborn, so it shouldn't be too hard to gain her trust."

Luigi nodded again. He was a bit upset with the pink princess when he last saw her in his 'dream'. Both he and Dimentio risk getting into trouble just to get her to safety, and she repays them by throwing herself into danger. **_'I'm sorry, but that's just rude!'_**

"Now for the assignment itself." Nastasia continues. "Your job, Luigi, is to go undercover as an innocent and befriend the heroes. You will travel with them, learn their secrets, their strength, their weaknesses, and report it all to Dimentio, who will be the one facing them in due time. Once you done all that, you may report back to the castle at anytime."

"Right" Luigi nodded. This mission interests him; not only was he getting some time away from the castle but he was also getting the chance to travel around new worlds. That part is what excites him the most.

"And one more thing," she said "make sure the heroes don't see you formulating with Dimentio or anyone of the others. In the case that Dimentio does fail to best them, we could use your cover once more to gain an upper hand."

"I understand."

"Very well then" She adjusted her glasses once more. "I have to speak to Dimentio about this; he'll be your transporter for the mission. As I do that I suggest you use this time to prepare yourself."

"Agreed"

Nastasia nodded and headed for the door. "Good luck, Luigi."

Once Nastasia left, Luigi turns back to his room to prepare himself. Taking out a green backpack from his closet, Luigi became to pack what he thought will be best needed such as a first aid kit and an extra pair of clothes. He also thought about stopping by the kitchen real quick to pack some food and water. Just as he finishes packing his bag, he went over to his closet to change his clothes.

**_'If I learn anything from my dreams it's that traveling with Mario is never easy._**' He thought, holding up a white and green shirt before hanging it back up**_. 'I'm going to need to wear something comfortable enough for me to catch up with him.'_**

The sound of someone teleporting attract his attention and he poke his head out the door to see Dimentio looking for him.

"Ah, there you are Luigi. I just finish speaking with Nastasia and when I heard we'll be working together I grew very excited...like a little boy finally getting his new puppy."

Luigi smiled and pokes his head back in the closet. "I'm excited, too Dim; nervous... but excited."

Dimentio floated over to the closet and waited there. "I see you want to make a good impression for the heroes."

"I just want to be prepared." said Luigi as he tries on some clothes. "I'll be traveling with them, you know? I just want to make sure I'm comfortable while I'm going it."

Dimentio chuckled, turning his attention to the window. "You sound like Mimi."

"Yeah, well, maybe some of her shopping skill is running off on me." Luigi step out of the closet with a new wardrobe on. "How do I look?"

Dimentio landed on the ground and turn around to him. An unseen eyebrow was raise before the smile on his face grew slightly.

"Perfect."

After a quick stop to the kitchen to pack some food and water, Luigi and Dimentio were off on their missions.

...

* * *

><p><strong>...<strong>

**Ending Note:**

**Hoped you enjoyed it.**

**...**

**Merry Christmas and ****Review :)**

**...**


	11. The Mystery Traveler

**Author's Note:**

**HAPPY NEW YEAR!**

**...**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything but the story idea.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 11:<br>The Mystery Traveler  
><strong>

* * *

><p>...<p>

After going through the third door to the pixilated Bitlands, Tippi instantly gets captured by a geeky chameleon named Francis, who retreated back towards his fortress. Barry, a pixl who had witneesed the kidnapping from behind a bush, informed our heroes Mario and Peach, on how to reach Fort Francis. While skeptical about their chances, he asked them come back and tell him if they do manage to save Tippi.

Mario popped his head from the warp pipe before maneuvering the rest of his body. Once he was out, he offered his hand out to Peach, who accepted it, and helps her out of the wipe as well. After passing through an underground area (that looked like the level 1-2 in _Super Mario Bros.)_, Mario and Peach now stand in the middle of a clear plain. To the left of them, Peach spotted something up ahead.

"Mario, look..."

In the distance, the two can see a large stone castle stationed just ahead of them.

"You think that's the castle Barry was talking about?" asked Peach.

"Looks like it." said Mario. "Come on."

The two started to make their way towards the castle. But they only took a few steps when they heard a scream.

"Aahh!"

Mario was the first to stop in his tracks. Peach followed soon after him.

"Did you hear that?" Mario asked.

She nodded. "I did."

"Somebody, help!" Scream a cry in the air.

"There," Mario pointed out. "This way!"

Mario and Peach ran to the source of that voice, which was in the opposite direction of where they were going. Within a few minutes, they located where the cry for help was coming from.

In an empty field, there was a small group of Toopa Strikers kicking their shells to back and forth between themselves. What wasn't so fun about their little game was the scared green man, stuck in the middle of them, trying to dodging their shell attack as the Strikers continue to play and laugh at him.

One of the Strikers also tries to trick him by kicking the shell upwards and kicking it so hard, it caught on fire. The man scream as he narrowly dodged the fierce attack, nearly getting caught. Both Mario and Peach could see that the man was being harass, and decided to do something about it.

"Stay back, Princess." said Mario. "I'll deal with them."

Mario leaps into action like the hero he was, ready to save the day. The Strikers were too busy laughing and having fun with their unwilling victim that they didn't notice Mario's approach until after he jumped on one of their heads. It was then the Strikers turn their attention on him, instead of the man they were tormenting with.

The Toopa Strikers try to fight the man in red, but this was Super Mario they were facing; the local hero of the Mushroom Kingdom. It didn't take him long to defeat those Toopa Strikers and return to the man's side. When he got there, he saw Peach was already assuring the man that he was safe.

"Don't worry," She encouraged. "You're safe now."

"A-A-Are y-y-you s-s-sure?" The man said fearfully.

The man was wearing similar clothing to Mario, only in different colors. His long-sleeved shirt was green instead of red and his overalls were unfaded dark denim jean, compared to Mario's royal blue, with light yellow buttons. On his feet were dark brown hiking boots with red and white striped socks that could be seen because his overalls only reach above to his ankles. Even his cap was similar to Mario's cap, being green instead of red and having an "L" as its signature. He also was carrying a green backpack on his back. He was shaking slightly as he covers his face with his bright green hat.

"We're sure." said Mario, dusting his hand like he just done a dirty job's work. "Trust me; those Toopa Strikers won't be bothering you anymore."

The man lifted his hat up slightly so he could have a look around. Seeing no danger present, he let his arms fall down to his sides and slowly stood up, smiling fondly at his heroes.

"Thank you both so much." he said.

Mario blinked before his eyes widen in surprise. "Hey, I remember you." He said. "You're the guy that bumps into me earlier."

The man blinked and looked away. "Yeah, uhm...Sorry about that."

"Don't worry about." Mario shook it off. He didn't think he's see him again, and here of all places. "So, what are you doing all the way over here?"

The man looked back at them and gave them a worried look. "I don't know. I was taking a hike when I suddenly gotten myself lost. I wondered around for a bit trying to find my way back home. When I come across this field, those Strikers spotted me and attack me. I am so lost now; I'm not sure what to do."

"Oh, you poor dear." said Peach. "I know, why don't you come traveling with us for a while?"

Both Mario and the man blinked at that question.

"You sure, Princess?" asked Mario. "I mean, we still have to save Tippi from that Francis guy and I'm not sure how long it could take."

"I'm sure it will be fine. Besides, he's lost and he needs our help; isn't that what heroes do right? Help others in need?"

"True..."

"Oh, I don't know, Miss." said the man. "After all, this friend of yours sounds really important and the last thing I want to be is a burden to you both."

"You'll be no such thing. You're just a lost traveler we're escorting back home. Isn't that right, Mario?"

"Um, right!"

The man frowned for a second before smiling softly. "Well, if you both insist. Thank you."

"Hey, no problem; it's what we do." said Mario, smiling fondly at the man. "Now, let's get moving. Tippi's waiting for us."

Peach nodded and request the man to follow. The man smiled and started walking behind them.

"My name's Mario by the way," said Mario "And this pretty lady here is Princess Peach Toadstool." Peach blushed at the comment. "What's your name?"

"My name is Luigi," the man said "It's a pleasure to meet you both."

...

* * *

><p><strong>…<strong>

_Moments ago..._

_When Luigi and Dimentio arrive at Bitland, Luigi was surprise. He never seen a world like this before; it was so… pixilated._

_"Okay, Luigi. This is where we part." announced Dimentio. "The heroes are to pass by here any moment now so I suggest you prepare yourself."_

_"You're right." said Luigi. "But wait. How am I going to gain their trust? I mean, walking up to them and asking to travel with them isn't really the best approach. They might get suspicious."_

_"Relax, Luigi; gaining their trust shouldn't be too hard. Just play innocent, like a lost, defenseless traveler. That should get their attention."_

_"A lost, defenseless traveler... Got it; thanks Dimentio."_

_"No problem. Now if you will excuse me, I must ready my post. Until next time, Ciao!"_

_Once Dimentio left, Luigi adjusted the backpack he was carrying and started walking around. As he walked, he tried to figure out how he was going to appear in front of the heroes._

_"Hmm, how am I going to fool those heroes?" He said/thought to himself. "I could probably look lost and weak, but I'm going to need something to assure that."_

_Luigi continues walking to an open field. Looking up, he saw a group of Toopa Strikers playing a game. Luigi stood there watching for them for a few minutes before an idea form in his head._

_"I know exactly how I'm going to fool them."_

**_..._**

**_~XXXXX~_**

**_…_**

**_'Dimentio was right; a_****_ct likes a lost, defenseless traveler and they'll give you their trust easily.' _**Luigi thought as he trail behind the heroes. **_'And now that stage one is completed, stage two can come into process. All I have to do is keep a close eye on them; learn all their secrets and report everything I learn to Dimentio. After that, I'll have some time to myself before I can head back home.'_** He smiled satisfied with the details of his plan. **_'Simple.'_**

Focusing back on his mission, his eyes fell on his two traveling companions who were walking in front of him. He had notice the disappearance of the rainbow butterfly and had concluded that this Tippi character must be her. He glanced over to the Princess, noticing how pretty she was.

**_'Wow... She's more beautiful in the light than in the dark. The sunlight really shows how bright her hair is.' _** He thought, a blush forming on his face.

He shook his head to rid the blush. He turned his gaze to Mario, taking note of the way he walks. Mario's stance was strong and oozing with confidence, like he could take on anything that comes at him.

Luigi's was different. Although his stance wasn't as strong as Mario's, it wasn't weak, but lend more in the hesitant, cautious side, like he was unsure whether to make this move or not.

Of course, there was a reason for that; he was an undercover agent of Count Bleck spying on their enemies, the Heroes of Prophecy. He had every reason to be cautious around them if he doesn't want to be discovered within their presence.

**_'Mamma mia, I only been with him for a few minutes and yet I already feel like I'm in his shadow. It's a good thing I don't have to stay for too long.'_**

Luigi smiled at that thought.

...

* * *

><p>...<p>

**Review Please :)**

...


End file.
